I Won't Disagree
by AlwaysAndForever13
Summary: It all started after a night of broken hearts. But when she comes back and finds her world upside down, will her one true love put it back into place or make it even worse? Leyton eventually, Naley, Browen.
1. The Past is Hard to Overcome

**A/N: This is my first One Tree Hill fan fiction. So please tell me if you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this or the song I Won't Disagree by Kate Voegele. (Great CD by the way.)**

* * *

Peyton walked around the building that destroyed her life and relationship. This stupid record company killed her and Lucas's relationship and now she had to live with that.

Assistant to the assistant. She really let that get in between her and Lucas. Not to mention all her friends as well! She felt like such a horrible person.

Ten minutes past and she had to go back into that place, but Lucas had his book signing today. She promised to go; well at least she said she would go. She walked through the glass doors and down to the meeting dreading every minute of it.

Two hours past and she could finally get her lunch break. She walked through the streets of LA heading towards the library where Lucas would be. The boy she hasn't seen for over a year, yet she was just going to watch him sign books. _This will be interesting,_ she thought to herself as she walked through the library doors.

When she turned the corner she saw him talking to some women, but she didn't care, her heart stopped along with her breathing. She still loved that boy.

_Cause lately you make me weaker in the knees  
And race through my veins baby every time you're close to me  
Take me away to places I ain't seen  
They say you've got a hold on me…  
And I won't disagree_

"We are going to start signing," the women said, but after she said that she kissed him on the cheek.

Peyton stood frozen in her spot. Was he with her? Was he over her? Who the hell does this woman think she is? All the questions that went through Peyton's head that moment had something to do about that woman. _Damn her,_ she thought.

Peyton still thought she should be there. Just have him sign a book for her and then leave, and not look back. Maybe that will show him that she's over him too, even though she was lying to herself.

Peyton grabbed a book and headed to the counter where he was sitting.

"Peyton," he breathed.

"Hey, Lucas! Congratulations! I'm so proud of you, you finally did it," Peyton said sounding as polite as she could.

"Peyton," that's all he could say. He didn't think she was going to show up. _Damn say something useful,_ Lucas thought. "How do you want me to sign it?" _Smooth, real smooth._

Peyton laughed. He always did that when he was surprised, even though she did tell him that she was coming. Maybe he didn't believe her. "Doesn't matter to me, you're the signer."

Lucas laughed while the 'other' woman looked at her confused and angry at the same time.

"Hi, I'm Peyton Sawyer," Peyton said to the woman standing somewhat protectively behind Lucas.

"Lindsay Strauss, Lucas's editor," Lindsay said shaking Peyton's hand.

Lucas finished signing Peyton's book, and also gave her another one. "Can you mail that to Brooke? I promised her one, but I can't send it to her right now."

"Sure, I can do that," Peyton said taking her book.

"Wait Peyton, can you hang around till afterwards?" Lucas said standing up.

Peyton turned around to see Lucas's eyes pleading, but Lindsay's eyes upset. She knew she shouldn't interfere. "I wish I could Lucas, but I have to get back to work."

Lindsay relaxed behind Lucas, but Lucas's eyes were still pleading her to stay. "Can I call you tonight or something?"

Peyton's eyes quickly fell to Lindsay's. Still angry, she concluded. But before her brain could tell her no her mouth opened. "Yeah," she said. She nodded and turned towards the door.

_What the hell was that? Lindsay, Lucas's girlfriend, is going to kill me in my sleep if I do anything with him! What the hell was I thinking?_

The rest of the day was a haze. She didn't really understand what was going on. Her mind went from Lucas to Lindsay and back again. Every time her phone would ring she would think it was Lucas, but most of the time it was Brooke talking to her about Lucas and the book she sent her.

"I can't believe he is going to call you later!" Brooke squealed into the phone.

"It's not that big of a deal. I probably won't go out with him or anything. I mean come on. He's with that editor girl," Peyton shot back.

"Peyton, honey, you guys are meant for each other. The people who are meant for each other always find a way to each other in the end."

"Yeah well maybe we just aren't meant for each other."

Brooke scoffed into the phone. "Yeah Peyton, right. If you guys aren't meant for each other the neither are Haley and Nathan."

Peyton rolled her eyes. Nathan was the only person he really kept in touch with since Lucas and she broke up, well besides Brooke. She knew everything about Haley and Nathan and they were meant to be. "Great. Now I'll have to worry about doing something stupid that may mess up their relationship."

"Oh please, you had no trouble doing it twice with me and Lucas," Brooke teased.

"Hey you're not the one who grew up," Peyton snapped back.

Brooke laughed. "Whatever you say."

The phone beeped in Peyton's ear. She looked at her phone and saw a name that made her heart stop again. "Brooke I have a call waiting-"

"Say no more. Good luck! And call me with every detail!" Brooke said before her hung up her phone.

Peyton answered the other call. "Hello?"

"Peyton, it's Lucas," he said.

"Hey Luke, what's up?" Peyton said trying to sound casual.

"Um, nothing really, signing took forever though," Lucas said laughing.

Peyton laughed. "Well your famous now. What do you except?"

"Well I excepted a limo waiting for me wherever I go, but I'm not that famous yet."

"You will be someday Lucas. I know it."

Lucas sighed. "I don't know if I want to be though. I missed the days were I was no one, but that was before junior year of high school."

Peyton laughed. "So many moons ago."

"Seems like another life time you know?"

"Yeah, I do. Life was so much simpler then. Only thing was worrying about what to wear the next day."

Lucas's head fell down laughing to himself. "Or if we would win our next game."

"A simple life," Peyton agreed.

"So, are you coming home anytime soon?" Lucas asked changing the subject.

"I am home now," Peyton said seriously.

"No you're not. Home, home. Tree Hill? The simple life?"

"Oh, right. Um, I'm not sure. I mean I'm doing pretty well in my job," she lied. "I'm not sure if I could leave it just yet."

Lucas sighed. "I wish you could," he whispered. "You know, Peyton, you could do your own record company here."

"No I couldn't."

"Peyton, yes you could. I know you, and you know music so well. You could be more famous then me one day," Lucas joked.

He was right on one thing. He did know her. A little too well, she thought. "I don't know Lucas. I'm not sure if I would have enough money to even get a place."

"Well I could help you with that."

"No, Lucas, you couldn't. I don't take money that isn't mine," she said strongly. But it was more, I don't take money from you, Lucas, but she didn't say that.

Lucas sighed. She never was one for loans on things. "You're right. I know you don't do that. Sorry."

"That's okay. So who is your editor again?" Peyton said wanting to switch the subject.

"Oh," Lucas said shocked. He didn't really want to bring up that he was going out with Lindsay tonight. "Her name is Lindsay Strauss. She is the one who took a chance on me."

"Well that was a good move on her part."

"Yeah I guess you're right, but it didn't work at first because she wanted to change my words around too much."

Peyton laughed. "Well that's her job, Lucas. To edit."

Lucas laughed too. "Yeah, you're right. It just took me awhile to realize that she was just trying to make it better."

Peyton smiled into the receiver, and Lucas could tell that she was. He loved making her smile, too bad he couldn't see her smiling. He wanted to see her in person so badly it hurt, but he didn't know if he was really going to call her or not so he was stupid and said he would go to dinner with Lindsay.

They talked for another hour about what they have been doing lately, and about their friends back home in Tree Hill. Lucas mentioned his mom and Lily often and Peyton mentioned her father occasionally.

Peyton looked at the clock. It was 7 o'clock. Lucas noticed it was getting late too. Well at least late for him.

"Peyton, I'm sorry, but I have to go," he said sounding apologetic.

"Oh yeah, you probably have a dinner with someone to celebrate something," she said thinking that she was a fool for keeping him so long.

_Wow she pretty much hit the nail on the head,_ Lucas thought. "Um, something like that. Bye, Peyton."

"Bye Lucas."

They hung up the phone. Lucas looked at himself in the mirror. He shook his head trying to get rid of some of thoughts he had. Should he have just called Lindsay and say he was not feeling good or something and go see Peyton? No, that wasn't right. Peyton and he were done, and they have been for almost a year, but that didn't change how he felt about her. Nothing, and no one, will ever change how he feels about Peyton Sawyer.

Peyton got off the couch and walked to the kitchen. She turned on the sink and splashed water on her face. Maybe that would wake her up from this dream, but it didn't. It was real. Lucas and Peyton talked like they had before that long night. A night of heart breaks for both of them.

She looked out the window and tears started to fall down her eyes. They would never be the Peyton and Lucas from their senior year of high school. Never again, because was making a new book, the one that is all about _Lindsay Strauss_.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I know it was kind of short, but I just didn't like that she just left the store. So the next chapter will be like the season so it will be like what two years later? But yeah, tell me what you thought!**


	2. Facing the Fact

**A/N: not that I don't love getting Story Alerts I would also love some reviews, but I'm glad you guys liked the story so far.**

**P.S. It's like where the season actually started. Like 5 years after high school.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything not even I Won't Disagree and No Good by Kate Voegele.**

* * *

Peyton paced her apartment not quite sure what she just did. Did she really just quit her job? Just like that she was done with a job that cost her the most important thing in her life. This job destroyed her and Lucas's relationship and now she just quit it. She just walked out of the big glass doors and never looked back.

It was actually a lot easier then she made it seem in the past.

Suddenly a thought crossed Peyton's mind. He always said she could do it. He was the only one that believed in her, but now she thought she should prove him right. So, she grabbed a suitcase and threw all her clothes into it.

"Hello?" a shaky voice said.

"Brooke? Are you okay?" Peyton said heading to the cab.

"Oh, hey Peyton. Yeah I'm fine; it's just been a rough morning. What's up?"

Peyton sighed. Victoria probably had something to do with this. "Okay I know this is totally out of the blue and everything, but I'm going back to Tree Hill and I was hoping you would come back with me."

Brooke almost dropped her phone. Why would she go back? Didn't she have a job she claimed to love? Did she know about Lucas? "Peyton where on earth is this coming from? Don't you have a job?"

"Nope, I just quit today."

"What?! Okay that job was like your life. How could you just quit it?" Brooke gasped totally shocked.

"Well it was kind of easy actually. I walked into the boss's office and said I quit and then I walked out of that building and never looked back," Peyton said giggling to herself.

Brooke laughed. "After all these years of living in hell I never thought you would give up that easy."

"I'm not giving up Brooke. I'm just starting something that I can call my own," Peyton sighed. "In Tree Hill I'm going to start my own record company."

"Are you going to call it Hoe's over Psycho's?" Brooke said totally serious for a second, but then started laughing along with Peyton.

"No Brooke, I'm serious. Lucas always told me I should come back and do it, and well since I'm finally free I guess I could give it a shot. But I really need someone there to support me. Will come home with me?" Peyton said pleading to her best friend.

Brooke sighed. If it wasn't for Victoria she would drop what she's doing and go straight to the airport and be first class to Tree Hill, but she couldn't just leave her company. "Peyton, I don't know if I can leave."

"Look Brooke, if this is about Victoria then just screw her! Come on I know you want to come. You always tell me if you could you would work in Tree Hill and be closer to everyone that loves you. Well Brooke Davis this is your chance. What do you say?"

Brooke got up off the couch and headed to her closet with the phone. "What should I bring?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas walked around the Rivercourt. It seems like he hasn't played here in five years. Actually know him that probably was the last time he played here. He's been so busy working on his nicest book he didn't have any time to do anything. And Lindsay wasn't very helpful with the support

She always wants to see if he's written anything new. And he hasn't. He just hasn't found the type of inspiration yet.

Lucas turned around when he heard a car pull up out of nowhere. He tried to see who it was but the sun was too bright. He could, however, tell in was a woman.

_Probably Lindsay coming here to yell at me for not working,_ he thought to himself. But then he saw curls bouncing up and down. It seemed like the figure was running towards him.

"Lucas! Wow, I figured you would be here," Peyton said coming up and hugging him.

Lucas lost his breath. "Peyton?"

"Yeah, it's me. So know you can finally stop nagging me!"

Lucas pulled her back at first just to make sure he wasn't dreaming like he often did of them, but then to try to figure out what the hell she was saying. "Excuse me?"

"Every _time_ we talk you always complain that I haven't been home in forever. Well here I am."

Finally Lucas understood. He always wanted to see her, but he wished she would have came home two months earlier. Maybe even four. Then he wouldn't be with Lindsay if it was the second, but if it was the first then he wouldn't feel tied to her.

"You okay?" Peyton asked realizing he didn't talk for a few minutes.

Peyton's words brought Lucas back to reality. "Um, yeah, I'm just surprised to see you, that's all. Wait but what about your job? Or are you leaving soon?"

Peyton sighed. Who many people were going to bring this up today? First Brooke, then Nathan and Hayley, and now Lucas. "I quit. Right before I came here actually."

Lucas was shock. This damn job ruined their relationship. She said it wasn't that easy to quit and come home, but she just did that. Probably no less than 7 hours ago. "Really?"

Peyton could tell he was angry about that. "Um, yeah, my boss was telling me that if I wanted to make it to the big times then I would have to drop a few buttons on my shirt," she said looking down. "But I told him that's not how it works with me," she added quickly noticing Lucas's eyes get even angrier.

"Oh, well good for you. Sorry, Peyton, but I have to go work on my next book. Lindsay is driving me crazy about it," he said light heartedly.

Peyton sighed. This wasn't the way there first conversation face to face was supposed to go. "Ok I understand."

Lucas patted her on the shoulder and started walking, but stopped realizing he didn't ask he the question he always wanted to. "Why did you come back?"

Peyton looked up. "Excuse me?"

"Why did you come back here?"

"Am I not welcomed to my home?"

"Your home's in Los Angeles, Peyton. It's been your home for five years now. Remember?"

Peyton felt her hand clenching into a fist. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I want to know why you decided to come back now. Why not three years ago?" Lucas shouted back even thought they were only a yard away.

"I'm trying to find something that was here when I left, but it seems like it left with me," Peyton said with a scowl and turned and walked back to her car leaving Lucas standing there in shock.

_I turn my head away  
But my heart will remain  
Till the day I learn you're no good for me_

Was that supposed to be Lucas? Was she referring to the love they had for each other when she was here?-All these thoughts went through Lucas's mind as he stood there and watched her drive away in her car. He never really knew how long he stood there hoping he could change time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peyton and Brooke were sitting with Nathan, Hayley and Jamie at dinner. "So how long do you guys wanna stay here?" Hayley asked after eating some pasta.

"Um, not that long. I'm going house hunting tomorrow," Brooke said taking a piece of the bread.

"Yea and we don't want to intrude," Peyton added.

"Don't worry. You're not," Nathan said swiftly.

"Thanks. Oh Nate, do you wanna do some running tomorrow morning with me?" Peyton asked.

"Um, sure. I'm supposed to be doing to PT. So this will be good I think.

"Just don't go to hard. I don't want you in a wheelchair again at least until your sixty," Hayley said staring at Nathan.

"We won't, babe. I am running with Peyton after all," Nathan laughed.

Peyton slapped him on the arm playfully, but still with force.

"Aunt Peyton, where do you live?" Jamie asked.

Peyton looked down to him. "Well me and your Auntie Brooke used to live in LA together, but then she because Brooke Davis, a brand name, and moved to New York while I stayed in LA. But you know what?"

"What?" Jamie asked turning his head slightly.

"We now live here!"

Jamie clapped his hands together. "Yes!"

All the grown-ups laughed at the little boy's excitement.

_((Later that night))_

Peyton and Brooke laid across the double bed staring at the ceiling. "I can't believe we are finally home," Brooke whispered.

"Me either."

"So tell me what happened when you went to the Rivercourt. Did you find him there?" Brooke asked turning to her side staring at Peyton.

"Yes I did actually. It went well at first, but then he asked why I came back, and how could I just quit my job now, but now three years ago."

"Wow, that's rough. Though I do see where he is coming from with the questioning. I mean you didn't want to quit your job when he-"

"Please," Peyton said cutting Brooke off, "don't bring that up. It's because I wasn't ready then. I would definitely be ready now, or even a year after that. I mean I was only 19 at the time. We still have a whole life ahead of us, and I didn't realize how awful my job was 'till a week or so ago."

Brooke sighed. "I know what you mean. I mean if Lucas would have pro… done the same thing to me," Brooke caught herself, "I would have done the same thing. No one, but the crazy couple upstairs would want to get married in their teens."

Peyton laughed, knowing that Nathan could hear them. "I guess you're right. But you should have seen his face today. I said that I lost the thing I came here looking for and he just stood there in shock like he knew exactly what I was saying whenever I really didn't until I was here."

"Well he is Lucas after all."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well he can see right thru you. He knows your flaws, and he knows your secrets. He can read you like a book, and figure out how your mind works when I can't! If it didn't hit him then it would have hit him soon enough, you know that."

Peyton sighed. She did know that. He was the one guy, except for Nathan at points, who she could really open up too. He could read her like a book, and he always knew when something was wrong.

"Ok well I'm going to bed; I have a long day of shopping tomorrow!" Brooke squealed turning around and getting under the covers.

Peyton soon followed, but couldn't fall asleep for another hour or so.

"_Hey," Peyton whispered walking up to the court._

"_Peyton?" Lucas said totally surprised._

"_Yep, in the flesh," she said waving her hand up and down her body._

_Lucas looked at her and wasn't sure if he should make the first move or not. Also he wasn't sure if she even wanted that anymore. He knew he did, but she seemed to be indifferent about the whole thing._

"_I figured I could find you here," she whispered walking closer to him._

"_Considering I pretty much lived here as a kid, you could guess that I would always come back. You know, for the memories."_

"_Like?"_

"_Well, right there," He pointed to the corner of the court, "is where I used the famous words you said to me at the champion ship, 'So I'll be seeing you.'"_

_Peyton laughed remembering that._

"_And right there," he pointed behind him to the center of the court, "is where I found the heart with a 3 in it after my accident and that's when I realized I was falling in love with you."_

_Peyton looked down blushing remembering drawing that after she saw everyone drawing messages in chalk to him._

"_And right here," Lucas said pointing to the place where Peyton was standing, "is where I kissed you for the first time in three years."_

_Peyton was about to gasp, but it was quickly silenced from Lucas's lips on hers. It started off gently, but soon got heated up…_

Lucas bolted up in bed causing Lindsay to almost fall off the bed since her head was on his chest.

That's what he wanted their reunion to be like instead of the one they had.

He got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. He turned on the cold water and looked at himself in the face. He was sweating at the memory. He put his hands under the water and splashed his face.

"Are you okay?" Lindsay asked appearing at the doorway. "What happened today? After you came home from the Rivercourt thing, you seemed to be in a daze."

Lucas looked at himself in the mirror again. "I'm fine; I just had some thinking I had to do."

Lindsay nodded and turned to go to the kitchen to make some hot milk.

Lucas went back to the bed room, however. He turned to his dresser and opened the top draw. He searched for a small velvet box. When he found it he opened the box and stared at the diamond ring that was meant for his only love. She would always be his number one, but Lindsay was a steady second, but nothing compared to his only true love.

* * *

**A/N: It's kind of short I know, but I had a long day, but I wanted to write this chapter while it was still in my mind. I hope you liked it!**


	3. The Favor, and The Slap

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! You made me happy! LOL.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything!**

* * *

"Get up, P. Sawyer!" Brooke yelled jumping on top of Peyton.

Peyton groaned. "What the hell do you want?"

"I want you up before I leave!"

"Why?"

"Because you and Nathan have a running date, and he's already up and getting ready," Brooke lied. He was her next victim.

"Ugh, I hate him," Peyton said pushing Brooke off her and looking at the clock. "Is he crazy?! It's six o'clock!"

Brooke shrugged and went out the door and upstairs. She opened Nathan and Hayley's door. She looked at Hayley then to Nathan. They were still asleep. Brooke ran quietly over to Nathan and pushed him down into the bed to make it sink in.

"What the hell?" Nathan asked groggily.

"Time to get up! You and Peyton are going running today," Brooke whispered as best she could.

"I know that," Nathan said rubbing his eyes, "but it's only six."

"Exactly; I'm leaving soon to find a house so you need to take Peyton running now."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons. Will you just go running now, please?" Brooke pleaded.

Nathan sighed sitting up. Brooke jumped up and down clapping her hands silently. Nathan put up his hand. "Only if you tell me why."

Brooke stopped and sighed. "I would, but I really can't. Let's just say I have to reconcile some people."

"Like?"

"Like two people who are meant to be, and I'm going to do that as soon as you take her running!" Brooke said pulling Nathan out of bed. "Now, hurry and get ready! Peyton's already up!"

Five minutes later Nathan was downstairs in basketball shorts and a sleeve less shirt. Peyton was also up eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hey," Nathan said trying to sound like he didn't just wake up.

"Good morning. Now may I ask why you got me up so early?" Peyton asked putting her bowl of cereal in the sink.

Brooke ran out of their room waving her hands frantically at Nathan. "Um, I just felt like running early?" Nathan said staring at Brooke.

Peyton turned around and Brooke put her hands behind her back and smiled at them. "Ok well I'm going to head off. I'll be back P. Sawyer so we can shop for things."

Peyton nodded while Brooke headed out of the house pretty quickly.

Nathan and Peyton started running on the beach before Peyton decided to ask him the truth. "You weren't planning on running this early were you?"

Nathan sighed looking out towards the sea. "To be honest. No, I had no intentions over running at 6:15 in the morning."

Peyton laughed. She knew Brooke was up to something, but she still wasn't sure what that thing was yet. "Do you know why Brooke wants us to be running this early?"

"Nope, she wouldn't tell me why," Nathan said. And that was only half a lie. She really didn't tell him the whole reason.

Peyton sighed. "Nathan I know your lying. You're not the best at lying."

Nathan sighed also. She could read him well. "Alright, but I only said half a lie. She wouldn't really tell me why, she just said she had to reconcile two people. And by people I think she means you and Lucas."

Peyton stopped running and sat down. "I really don't want to talk to him."

Once Nathan noticed she wasn't with him anymore he turned around and jogged back. Then he sat down right next to her. "Why?"

"Well I saw him yesterday before I picked Brooke up from the airport and before I came over your house. He was kind of awkward at first-"

"Wait, but haven't you guys been talking on the phone a lot?" Nathan interrupted.

"Yes, but I don't think he ever thought I would come back to Tree Hill," Nathan nodded, because he thought the same thing. "Anyways, he was about to leave, but then he asked me why I came back. And why know and not three years ago…" Peyton trailed off.

"When he proposed to you?" Nathan asked. He, besides Brooke, was the only other person who knew this. Peyton had called him when Lucas went to go see Brooke. Peyton cried so much on the phone that day; Nathan almost wanted to punch Lucas. She asked him not to tell anyone, meaning Hayley, so he didn't.

Peyton almost choked on these words, "Yes."

"That wasn't right of him to ask you. You weren't ready to get married. Also you were really into your job. I don't blame you."

"Yeah, but he does. I asked him to wait for me. I never said no, I just wasn't ready. But he didn't want to wait; at least I never thought he wanted too."

Nathan looked away from Peyton. She didn't know about Lucas and Lindsay, and he didn't want to be the one to break it to her.

Nathan got up and put his hands out for her. "Come on, running always clears my head." Peyton smiled at this and took his hands. Then they started running again.

"Hey you two," Hayley said as Nathan kissed her cheek. "How was your run?"

Peyton sat down next to Jamie at the kitchen counter. "Pretty good. Nathan's still in good shape for not doing anything for a few months."

"That's my baby," Hayley giggled.

"Where did you run, Aunt Peyton?" Jamie asked taking a bite of his bacon.

"We went to the beach, Baby James."

Jamie's eyes went wide open. "Really? Can I go with you next time?"

"Well if mommy and daddy let you, I'll take you after your done eating," Peyton said looking up to Nathan who was nodding his head.

"Can I go, momma?"

Hayley turned around from the sink. "Sure, baby, but Peyton Brooke just called and said she would be home in about an hour and a half."

"Okay that gives us some time," Peyton said smiling to Jamie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jamie and Peyton were playing in the sand as soon as they got there. Jamie was trying to build a sandcastle, but not having that much luck. Suddenly the boy looked up and ran over to a blond man.

Peyton looked up as soon as Jamie left her side. Though when she saw him run to his blond uncle she quickly looked down wishing she was back at Nathan's house.

"Uncle Luke come build a sandcastle with me and Aunt Peyton!" Jamie said pulling Lucas by the arms towards Peyton.

Peyton wished Brooke would magically appear right now so she could leave. "Um, I need to go help Brooke look for a house, maybe I should leave you two here."

"No, Aunt Peyton, stay!" Jamie said. "It won't be that much fun without you, no offense Uncle Luke."

Lucas laughed. "No, Peyton you should stay. This will be fun," Lucas said smiling.

Peyton's heart melted at his smile. She loved that smile. "Um, ok."

Jamie, Lucas, and Peyton built a half decent sandcastle before Jamie decided to go and search for sea shells for Hayley, leaving Lucas and Peyton to themselves. Peyton looked away from the blond boy next to her. _This is too awkward,_ she thought to herself.

"Peyton, I have to ask-"

"I thought you did yesterday," Peyton interrupted with a scowl, not really liking their last encounter.

Lucas looked down. "Okay I deserved that, but no, I wanted to ask what are you going to do here? I mean do you have a job somewhere near here or…?"

Peyton sighed. "Well if you must know, I'm looking for office space."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to start my own record company. You always believed in me Lucas; I just finally started to believe in myself."

Lucas smiled to himself. _So she was here to stay,_ he thought to himself. "Really? Wow, Peyton, that's great. I still believe that you can do it."

Peyton giggled. "Yeah, but you know what would really help me now?"

"What's that?"

"Do you know where I could find office space?"

Lucas laughed. "Actually yeah I do."

Lucas, Peyton, and Jamie all drove to a place that hasn't run in a few years. Peyton, however, recognized it immediately. Tric, the best night club in Tree Hill. Though Peyton wondered what this had to do with office space.

"Follow me," Lucas said grabbing Peyton's arm while carrying Jamie with his other arm.

Peyton suddenly felt warmer. Just with a touch, it seemed like everything fell into place then. Like she was meant to be here at this time, with this person. The person she left three years ago.

Lucas took Peyton to a part of the night club that had been a dressing room. It was very big though. "Okay, how is this for office space?" Lucas asked still holding Peyton's hand. He just couldn't let go of it.

Peyton was speechless. This was exactly what she was looking for. "It's perfect," she managed to choke out.

Lucas laughed. "And you can have this space, free of rent. Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?" Peyton asked with her eyes still wide in amazement.

"You turn this place into an amazing record label. Can you promise me that?" Lucas asked looking at her.

She looked up at him and nodded her head. "Good," Lucas said putting Jamie down who was also looking at the office in amazement.

"Wow P. Sawyer, you're going to have an awesome label!" Jamie yelled running over to Peyton.

"Wow, where did you learn to call me P. Sawyer."

"Daddy, he said that's what Aunt Brooke always called you in high school."

Peyton and Lucas laughed.

"Uncle Luke, why are you holding Aunt Peyton's hand? Isn't that something you and Lindsay do?" Jamie asked innocently.

"Who's Lindsay?" Peyton asked dropping Lucas's hand and looking at him.

"Oops!" Jamie said running into the other room.

Lucas sighed. He totally forgot about Lindsay. Being there, holding Peyton's hand, it seemed right. With Lindsay it just didn't feel the way it just did with Peyton. But it wasn't fair to her. To either of them. "Lindsay is my editor."

"And?"

"My girlfriend," Lucas said. To him the words seemed to stick in his throat, but to Peyton it seemed to be a slap in the face telling her that he moved on.

"Wow," Peyton said looking at the place in front of her. "It's getting late, I should probably take Jamie home," she said turning to leave.

Lucas was about to tell her to stop and stay with him longer, but he couldn't get the words out of his mouth. So instead he watched her leave.

"Hey Jimmy Jam, how was the beach?" Nathan asked as Peyton and Jamie came into the living room.

"Great, daddy! Me and Aunt Peyton ran into Uncle Lucas! And he took us to this old club and gave Aunt Peyton an office!" Jamie said jumping up and down.

Nathan sat there for a second shocked. He knew Peyton didn't know about Lindsay and Lucas, did she know now? "Wow that's great, but hey you should go and tell mommy what you did, okay?"

"Okay," Jamie said running off upstairs.

"Did he tell you?"

"About Lindsay? Oh yeah he told me alright. You know when he told me?"

"No," Nathan said kind of confused about where this was going.

"Right after he gives me this beautiful office space, free of rent, and after he held my hand for like a half an hour almost!" Peyton said throwing her arms into the air. "And he probably wouldn't have told me if Jamie didn't bring her up. Thank god he did, or else I might have done something stupid."

Nathan sat there. He knew his older brother would do something stupid soon. He was always hurting Peyton. "Geez Peyton, I'm so sorry. We should have told you."

"Who all knew?" Peyton asked sitting down on the couch next to Nathan.

"Well Hayley, me, Jamie, and Brooke." As soon as he said that he regretted it.

"Brooke? She knew about Lindsay?"

Nathan sighed. "Yeah, I'm sorry Peyton we just didn't think you needed to know because we knew it would hurt you."

"No, no, I get it. I just can't believe that I thought he felt the same way I still do," Peyton said getting up off the couch and going into the guest bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas walked into his house after the encounter with Peyton. He felt so guilty. He led her on when he knew nothing could happen between them. He wasn't the same guy that he was in high school. He didn't cheat on girls and break their hearts, but the last part wasn't true because he just broke Peyton's.

He walked into his room, thankful that Lindsay was working, but then he decided that he should start trying to write. Something that inspire him. As soon as he sat down, Peyton's face flashed across his mind, and he began to write. It just came to him, and it didn't suck!

Lindsay walked in shortly after surprised to hear typing coming from the bedroom. When she walked into the bedroom she saw Lucas there typing something up. She was proud, but she needed to talk to him.

"Hey," she said walking over to the bed and sitting down.

"Hi," Lucas said without looking up.

"Not that I'm not thrilled that you're finally typing again, but I need you to stop."

He looked up knowing it was something important by the look on Lindsay's face. "Is everything okay?"

"Well I'm not sure about that. I talked to Hayley today and she told me that Brooke came back to town."

Lucas sighed. For a second she thought she would start talking about Peyton, and he couldn't take that right now. "Lindsay, don't worry about that, Brooke and I are just great friends now. There is nothing there."

"Oh I'm not worried about that." Lucas gave her a confused look. "It's the person she came with. Hayley also told me that Peyton is in town too, and she's staying here."

"Lindsay-"

"Lucas, I don't care if you talk to her, I'm not going to say you can't, it's just that you have to understand why I'm worried. I mean you wrote a whole book about your love for her," Lindsay said looking at him in the eyes.

"I know I did, but we aren't those people anymore. Believe me, she was just a chapter of my life. You are my book now," Lucas said cupping her face.

Lindsay gave a faint smile. "I hope so."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke walked into Nathan and Hayley's house with a jump in her step.

"Hey any luck?" Hayley asked making dinner.

"Yes, actually. I happened to get a house fully furnished."

"How did you pull that off?" Hayley asked amazed.

"You just have to know how to work people. Also I bought Karen's Café! I asked her and she said I could turn it into a Bro's over Clothes shop!"

"Wow, that's great Brooke!" Hayley said coming over to hug her.

"Yeah I know. Where's P. Sawyer. I wanna tell her the good news! Oh and we will leave you guys tomorrow morning."

Hayley looked down as she went to resume dinner. "Peyton had a tough day today, Brooke."

Brooke's face got all serious. "What happened?"

"One word, Lucas."

"What did he do to her?"

"Gave her an office space, free of rent, and held her hand while showing her it. If you ask me, he's trying to get the best of both worlds."

Brooke was in shock. _Not again,_ she thought. "I'll be back."

Peyton was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling. How could she be so stupid to think that he still felt the same he did three years ago? Of course he would move on. It's common sense.

"Hey, Peyton. Are you okay?" Brooke said coming over to sit on the bed with her.

"Define okay."

Brooke ran her hands throw Peyton's hair trying to calm her down. "Don't let this get to you Peyton. You are so much stronger then this and you need to show him that!"

Peyton sighed. "How am I going to do that? I still love him."

"I know you do, hun, but you can't let him know that," Brooke said fiercely. Then the light bulb seemed to go on. "I have a plan."


	4. PBSkillz

**A/N: I hoped you liked the last chapter. P.S. New characters being introduced!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, including Rain on Me by Ashanti.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Peyton was carrying in a box to her new room in her new house with Brooke. Of course she got the bedroom on the first floor, but at least she didn't have to share a bathroom with anyone.

"Where do you want this?" Mouth asked as he and Skillz carried in one of Peyton's desk.

"Um, over there is fine," she said pointing to the corner of her room. "Thanks guys. Not just for this, but also for helping me with my new office too. I really needed it."

"Anytime P. Sawyer. But you gonna give me few tickets to awesome concerts right?" Skillz asked putting down the desk.

Peyton laughed. "Hell yeah."

Mouth sighed as he set down the desk as well. "I guess we'll go get your dresser next."

Peyton watched the boys walk out the door and then she followed going to the kitchen where Brooke was sitting on a stole drinking some coffee she made.

"Okay so what's the plan?" Peyton asked joining her.

Brooke sighed putting down her mug. "Okay, well you know that my store is going to open up tomorrow right?" Peyton nodded. "Okay, well I'm getting a hot bartender to come for the party and he is for you. You are going to get Lucas jealous by flirting with the bartender the whole time. By happy, cheery, Peyton! Laugh a lot, make your weird flirty eyes at him and I don't know, whatever else you do. That will make Lucas mad and jealous, believe me, I know. He will come over demanding attention from you and you need to blow him off and show him what he missed out on by not waiting for you when you asked him too." **(A/N: the bartender is ****NOT**** Owen.)**

Peyton stared at her in shock. How did she figure this all out? And what flirty eyes? "Wait, wait, wait, flirty eyes?"

"Yea, you know. Smile with your eyes and not just your mouth. Make a kind of come-hither look," Brooke said nodding her head.

Mouth and Skillz walked by at that time. "You know I love those come-hither looks," Skillz started, "they make a girl so sexy!"

Brooke and Peyton laughed at the boys going by them. Man, it sure was good to be home with people you love, and who love you back, well sort of.

Peyton sighed. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

Brooke nodded her head with a smile on her face. "Peyton, this plan is like proven to work, believe me! I did this plan five years ago! I did it at the beach party to see if Lucas was really into me, or he was just going to hurt me again. This plan will work, but I think we need a code name for it. You know, to make it more CSI meets Boy Drama!"

"How about CSI Drama?" Peyton suggested.

Brooke shook her head. "How 'bout PBSkillz," Skillz said walking in with Mouth.

"Skillz, do you even know what we are talking about?" Brooke asked laughing at the name.

"Sure I do. What you think just cause I'm carryin' furniture I'm not paying attention to your conversation?"

"Okay, Skillz, what's it about?" Peyton asked leaning against the counter.

"Peyton's trying to get Lucas back. And it's about time!" Skillz said walking up to them. "So what's the plan?"

Peyton stared at him in shock. "No, Brooke, don't tell them. They don't need to know what's happening. It's so embarrassing!"

"No, it's not. Okay boys listen to this," Brooke said. Skillz and Mouth leaned in closer to them like they had to whisper in case someone else would listen to PBSkillz. Brooke started to explain PBSkillz to them. Skillz nodded along following while Mouth just stood there.

"I like it. I think it will work," Mouth said after Brooke finished. "But can't we have an M in there somewhere?"

"PBSkillz sounds better then PBMSkillz," Skillz said standing up.

"Well-"

"Mouth, your middle name is Leonardo. The L's in Skillz will stand for Leonardo, okay?" Peyton said as a compromise.

"Fine," Mouth said.

"Okay good, now what are we going to really do with the name?"

"We are going to call it when we think its right to start with the plan," Brooke explained.

"Yeah, so say if I'm talking to my boy Lucas and I think it's a good time for you to get busy, I'll just yell 'PBSkillz'!" Skillz said.

Peyton sighed. "It's going to be a long night."

"It'll be even longer if you don't have any drinks," Brooke said smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peyton and Brooke walked into Tric to go and spruce up Peyton's new office. On the way they met a bartender. A cute bartender. "Why hello gorgeous," Brooke said sitting on a stole.

"Tric's not open yet," the bartender said not looking up. "How did you get in?"

"My office is in this building," Peyton said before Brooke could open her mouth.

"I was wondering when they were going to finally rent that place out. What's your business?"

"I'm starting my own record company."

"Interesting. Well just tell me if you need anything to drink, or to keep anyone out of your way," he said looking at Brooke for a second. "By the way my names Owen," he said holding out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Peyton Sawyer and this is Brooke Davis. Thanks, also, for doing that," she said taking his hand. "Oh can you actually keep someone out of my way?"

"Sure," Owen said letting go of Peyton's hand.

"If a guy named Lucas Scott comes by can you say I'm not letting anyone see me right now?" Peyton ask as she started to pull Brooke away from Owen.

Owen nodded, "Of course."

Peyton push Brooke into her office and closed the door. She sighed and walked over to the desk Skillz and Mouth help her set up earlier today. This day was almost over and she still wasn't ready for PBSkillz tomorrow night.

"That bartender was hot! That will not be the guy you talk to at my party; I'll tell you that right now. He's mine! No stealing this time," Brooke said running over to Peyton and sitting on the seat in front of her desk.

"Hmm, well he is pretty fine," Peyton said typing stuff on her computer.

"No, no, no he's mine! You have Lucas, I have Owen," Brooke said closing her eyes at his name. "We have to come here for a party sometime, just so I can turn on the Brooke Davis charm."

Peyton laughed. "That will be nice…"

"What don't you think I have it anymore?"

"No, I'm sure you do, it just seems like he's not into that kind of stuff."

"Because you can read him so well," Brooke said sarcastically.

Peyton shrugged. "We'll see."

Lucas was driving by Tric when he saw a light on in Peyton's office. He really needed to see her and talk to her about other day. He felt so bad, he should have told her. He parked his car and walked up the steps into the night club part.

"Who are you?" a voice said behind him.

Lucas turned to find a bartender asking him. "Lucas Scott."

"Are you here for Peyton Sawyer?" Owen asked drying a martini glass.

Lucas looked at him confused. How did he know Peyton? "Um, yes."

"Sorry she doesn't want any visitors right now. She's very busy and asked me to stop anyone from seeing her."

Right then Brooke walked out of Peyton's office along with Peyton behind her laughing. Owen sighed know that he just got caught in her lie. Lucas looked at Brooke and Peyton, who stopped in their tracks when they saw him, and then he looked to Owen who stood there with his hands in the air.

Brooke looked at Peyton then to Lucas who were both staring at each other then. "Owen can you help me with my car door? I think it's stuck," Brooke said walking towards the door with Owen behind her.

"Yeah."

Peyton looked down at the floor furious with Brooke for leaving her there. She didn't want to talk to him yet. She didn't have anything to say to him.

"So what? You're just going to freeze me out?" Lucas asked. Peyton could hear the pain in his voice.

"No, I just didn't have anything to say to you, Luke," Peyton said still looking at the floor of the night club.

Lucas sighed shaking his head back and forth. "So you asked to bartender, Owen, to prevent me from saying something to you?"

Peyton nodded in agreement.

"Well that's stupid Peyton! You have no right to not let me talk to you and explain to you what happened the other day!" Lucas said raising his voice.

"What, when I found out that you are going out with your editor? Lucas, why wouldn't you tell me that? That's something I have a right to know!" Peyton said matching his level.

"You're right. I should have told you before we went to your office and I held your hand, but I couldn't just ruin a moment like that Peyton! It meant something to me!"

"How long?" Peyton asked glaring at him.

"What?" Lucas asked confused.

"How long have you been dating her, Lucas? How long?"

Lucas sighed. There was no way he was going to get through this one. "For a year now," Lucas said looking down.

_I'm lookin in the mirror at this woman down and out,  
She's internally dyin and knew this was not what loves about,  
I don't wanna be this woman the second time around,  
Cause' I'm wakin up screamin no longer believing that I'm gonna be around_

Peyton's jaw dropped. "A year? You two have been going out for a year, and we have been talking on the phone a lot in a year and not once did you mention her!" Peyton scoffed. She was so irritated right now; she wanted to cause him as much pain as he just caused her. "I have to go."

Lucas stepped in her way. "Peyton we need to talk about this."

"No, we don't. We did all the talking that we needed too. I have nothing left to say to you Lucas Scott. The next time you see me, don't talk to me," Peyton said walking out of the club to where Brooke and Owen where talking. Peyton got into her car and Brooke made an apologetic look to Owen and got into the car with her.

"What happened?" Brooke asked as her and Peyton road down the windy road.

"PBSkillz is defiantly on," Peyton said pushing on the gas a bit harder.

Brooke smirked looking out the window. _This will be fun,_ she thought.

_((The next day))_

Brooke ran down to Peyton's room at 6:30 p.m. "P. Sawyer you are going to love me! Skillz and Mouth are so for the new PBSkillz!"

"What new PBSkillz?" Peyton asked zipping up her dress. Peyton was wearing a Midnight Blue, strapless dress. The dress was silky with a black satin box going across her ribs. She wore her hair curly, as usually, but it was a little different this time. She also wore black heels with it.

"You've got a date," Brooke said smiling walking out of Peyton's room.

Peyton stood there in shock for a moment. Once she realized what Brooke just said she ran after her. "What?!"

"Okay well I went to go talk to Owen today before I went to your office, and well we got to talking and I told him about PBSkillz. He said it was a good idea, but he thought I would be better if you had a date to get him jealous. When I told him the party was tonight and I didn't have enough time to find you a date, he told me his old roommate was in town and would take you. So I agreed after calling Skillz and Mouth to see what they thought about it-"

"Wait, you asked Skillz, Mouth, and Owen about this before you asked me? The person who is doing PBSkillz?" Peyton said cutting off Brooke.

"Yes, and well they all agreed with it, so I figured you'd be out numbered. So anyways, he's coming over at 7 to pick you up! But I have to go now, because I have to be there early. Bye!"

"Wait! I don't want to do this!" Peyton said following Brooke to the door.

Brooke turned around to look at her. "You have to. Peyton this could be good for you. Answer me this, how many dates have you had since you and Lucas broke up?"

Peyton looked down. She hasn't been on any. Well one, with this guy from work, but that doesn't count because she left before the main course.

"That's what I thought," Brooke said opening the door. "You have fifteen more minutes. You'll be fine P. Sawyer. Don't worry."

Peyton went back into her room panicking. She hasn't had a date in three years. The last date she had was with Lucas before the night of broken hearts.

_Ding, Dong_. Peyton ran across her room in a fog. She didn't want to do this! She ran to the door, and when she got there she stopped and breathed. _You can do this,_ she thought to herself, and then she opened up the door.

A man with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes was at the door. He was wearing a black dress shirt, with black slacks. He looked so familiar, like they knew each other from another life. Then it hit her like a rock.

"Chase," Peyton breathed.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you like it! Press the pretty button and tell me what you thought about the new characters! New chapter will be up sometime this weekend.**


	5. He's Not Good Enough

**A/N: hey are you guys like going cold turkey on reviews or what? Please review, they make me happy P.S: Peyton, Mia, and Hayley are already together working on Mia's CD. JTLUN. (Just to let you know; if you didn't know LOL)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…**

* * *

Peyton stared at the man who used to go out with her best friend in high school. _Does Brooke even know that it's Chase?_ Peyton asked herself. She didn't want to do anything stupid if she didn't know.

"Peyton, I didn't know I was taking you to this thing," Chase said as shocked as she was.

"I didn't know you were taking me either."

"Do you still want to do this or will it be too weird?"

"No, we should still do this," Peyton said stepping aside. "You wanna come in? I have to get my purse before we leave."

"Sure," Chase said stepping into the house. "Hey this thing we're going to, is Brooke going to be there?"

"Um, yeah, it's actually her thing," Peyton said walking towards her room. She heard Chase give a deep sigh. She knew this was going to be an awkward night for more reasons than one.

Chase opened the door for Peyton at Clothes over Bros. Peyton decided she should go and find Brooke to tell her who Owen set her up with. She knew Brooke was going to freak.

"Hey P. Sawyer, where's your date?" Brooke said walking up to Peyton.

Before Peyton could answer, however, Chase showed up right behind Peyton. "Hey Brooke," he said politely even though you could hear the awkwardness in his voice.

Brooke stared at him in shock. Seemed like everything she was about to say just couldn't come out, so instead she yanked Peyton away by the arm towards an unoccupied area. "What is Chase doing here?"

"He's the guy Owen set me up with," Peyton said staring over Brooke shoulder trying to find Lucas.

"Peyton concentrate!" Brooke snapped making Peyton look at her. "You can't do anything stupid with him!"

"Why? It's not like your dating anymore and he is kind of cute," Peyton smirked.

"Peyton! You can't it's not fair. Wait, wait this is perfect!" Brooke said looking like she was going to jump up and down.

Peyton stared at her confused. "What? How is this perfect?"

"Lucas already knows Chase, meaning he will be even more jealous, but please Peyton, don't kiss him unless he kisses you. Then I'll have nothing to say if he kisses you."

"Don't worry; I don't plan on kissing Chase anytime soon. But I should get back, bye!" Peyton said turning and leaving her.

"What was that about?" Chase asked as Peyton came and stood next to him. Chase then handed her a glass of champagne.

Peyton sighed taking the glass. "Nothing, but Brooke being Brooke. She's just trying to hook up everyone," Peyton said taking a sip of her champagne.

"You still love him don't you?"

"Who?"

Chase nodded over to where Lucas was standing talking to Brooke. "Oh, um, I don't know if I'm still in love with him because I know he's not in love with me, but I still care about him, a lot."

Chase laughed. "You know I always thought you two would get married, but I hoped you didn't. You know I thought you were pretty cute in high school."

Peyton blushed and looked away before turning back to him. "No you didn't."

"No I did, but I was going out with Brooke then," Chase said. Then he paused and looked over to Lucas. "He's jealous, you know."

"Who, Lucas?"

Chase nodded. "I can tell. He wishes he was over here talking to you instead of me. Peyton, you may not think it, but he still cares about you. He may even love you, but I can't tell because he's glaring at me."

Peyton laughed looking over at Lucas. He was glaring at Chase. "Maybe your right, but we'll probably never know the truth."

"How come?"

Peyton took a deep breath and then took another sip of her champagne. "Because he's going out with his editor, Lindsay."

Chase looked around for a second. "Where is she?"

Peyton joined him in looking around. "I'm not sure, maybe she's not here."

"You know Peyton, people who are meant to be find their way to each other somehow," Chase said lifting up her chin to make her look at him.

Peyton smiled a smile she hasn't smiled for three years. "I've heard that before."

Lucas saw Peyton smile. That smile always warmed his heart in the coldest of times, but this time it wasn't him who made her smile. It was _Chase_.

"Brooke why is Chase here?" Lucas asked Brooke looking away from Peyton and Chase.

Brooke looked over at them and smiled. "He is her date actually. They look really happy together, you know. I haven't seen her smile like that since, well, you."

Lucas looked down. Of course Brooke would notice the same thing he did. "I know, I noticed that too. I'm surprised you're okay with this."

Brooke shrugged. "I wasn't at first. I was actually surprised Peyton even came here with him, but know that I see them together; it's really nice that she is finally happy again. Maybe she'll smile every day like she used too."

"Maybe," Lucas said looking at Peyton and Chase again. They were laughing about something. Lucas could tell it was not a fake laugh for Peyton. He knew she has faked a lot of laughs lately, but this one was a normal one, one that he always used to hear, but hasn't in three years.

"Brooke," Skillz whispered behind Lucas.

Lucas turned around and Brooke stared at him. "What?!" Brooke whispered back harshly.

"PBSkillz is working well!" Skillz whispered back not looking at Lucas.

"What the hell is PBSkillz?" Lucas asked looking at Brooke.

Brooke ignored him, "I know! I'm so proud!"

Skillz smirked and walked over to Brooke. "We need to talk about this some more."

Brooke shot a quick glance at Lucas and then said, "Yes, we should. Just give me a minute. Oh and meet me by the counter!" She turned back to Lucas with an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry, but I really need to talk to Skillz and Mouth at the moment."

"Before you go; can you tell me what the hell PBSkillz is?"

Brooke shook her head. "Sorry I can't. It's a really long story and I don't have time to explain it right now."

"Does this have something to do with Peyton?" Lucas asked arching one eyebrow.

"No," Brooke answered too quickly, "but I really have to go."

"Skillz why did you have to go to me at that moment? Couldn't you want until Lucas wasn't with me anymore or something?" Brooke asked walking up to the counter.

"No I couldn't. I have more than just PBSkillz to talk to you about. We now have BMSkillz on the rising," Skillz said looking at Peyton and Chase who were smiling at each other.

"What the hell is BMSkillz?"

Skillz nodded towards Mouth and Millicent. "Mouth also has his game on today."

"Awe, those two would look so cute together," Brooke squealed.

"I know, now we need to give him some pointers. That way he doesn't say something that he might regret," Skillz said turning towards Brooke.

Brooke gasped with a smile on her face. "What happened?" Skillz asked turning around quickly.

"Chase kissed Peyton! Chase kissed Peyton!" Brooke said jumping up and down.

Peyton felt like her breath was caught in her throat. She wasn't ready for that. She actually didn't expect to kiss him at all tonight. Well at least not at the party. "Chase-"

"Lucas was watching," Chase said nodding towards Lucas.

Peyton looked over and started to laugh.

"Also, I sort of wanted to kiss you," Chase said sheepishly.

Peyton looked back at him blushing. She didn't really know what to say to that, so she just smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Dawg, I can't believe I missed that!" Skillz said looking back over at Brooke.

Brooke gasped again. "What did I miss now?"

"Nothing, I just want to see what you would do," Brooke said laughing.

"That's not funny. You know what; I'm just going to look out into the crowd while I talk to you. I miss too much."

"Fine, but what are we going to do with Peyton and Chase now. I mean look at Lucas, he looks like he's going to punch Chase," Brooke said nodding towards Lucas.

Skillz looked over to Lucas whose hands clenched into a fist. "Nothing, we're going to let P. Sawyer do her thang," Skillz said laughing.

Brooke laughed with him. "Then what are we going to do about Mouth?"

"Hmm, we'll get him later."

"You okay?" Hayley asked walking up to Lucas.

Lucas relaxed a little for Hayley. "Yeah, I'm just shocked that's all."

"About what?"

Lucas nodded over to Chase and Peyton who were laughing again. "I just saw him kiss her."

"What is that Chase? Brooke's Chase from high school?" Hayley asked shocked.

"Yep, but now he's here with Peyton."

"Are you serious? What does Brooke thing about that?"

"Surprisingly she didn't care. She said she did at first, but when she saw how happy they were together she didn't care anymore."

"Well I guess I wouldn't either. I mean I haven't seen Peyton that happy since you two were together.

_Okay do people really feel the need to keep bringing that one up?_ Lucas asked himself. "Yeah, I know."

"Well someone has to stitch up her heart, just like Lindsay stitched up yours. I just can't believe Chase is going to be the one who does that for her."

Lucas jaw tightened. "Yeah," he said threw his teeth.

"You're not okay with this are you?" Hayley asked look up at him.

Lucas shrugged. He had to be. He had no right not to be because he was with Lindsay now. Not Peyton, unfortunately.

"Lucas, you have to be. You're with Lindsay now. If you're not okay with this then you're going to have a hard time with Lindsay and Peyton."

"I know, I know. It's just weird seeing her with someone else."

"Lucas, how do you think she feels?"

"Well I don't know. She always seems to be fine with it. She's not as easy to read when I'm with her, anymore. It makes me wonder if she is purposely blocking me out."

"Well you can't blame her. You did break her heart," Hayley said looking over to Chase who was at the bar getting something for Peyton, she guessed, who was now talking to Nathan.

"What about my heart Hayley? She broke my heart too, I'm not the only bad guy here," Lucas said frustrated.

"I know, I know, but I think it had more of an effect on her. I mean she hasn't dated anyone since you Lucas. Also when she came her she didn't know you were with Lindsay, so image what was going threw her mind when she heard from Jamie. Which was a pretty stupid move; not telling her."

Lucas sighed. He was never going to live that down either. "I know! I should have told her on the phone or something."

"Yeah you should of, considering you were talking on the phone the whole year that you were going out with Lindsay."

"It never came up, Hales."

"So, you still should have mentioned it. Like say, 'Sorry I have to go now because I'm going out with my girlfriend Lindsay Strauss.' See how hard would that have been?" Hayley asked putting her hands on her hips.

Lucas groaned. "I know already! I just couldn't bring it up. I always said I would, but I never did. I just couldn't get it out of me!"

"I know it must have been hard for you because you guys were in love, and no matter what you may thing, you guys do belong together."

"No, Hayley, we aren't. If we were we would have been married by now."

"Not true. Sometimes people who are meant to be don't find themselves till later on in life because they never realize it in time."

Lucas sighed. Maybe she was right. I mean if he would have realized that three years ago, he would have waited for her, and maybe they would be laughing together right now with Nathan, instead of Peyton laughing with Chase.

It was around 11 o'clock when everyone started leaving. Mouth said goodnight to Millicent and Skillz left with him. Hayley and Nathan were long gone because of Jamie. Most of the guest left, but some stayed along with Lucas, Peyton, and Chase.

Chase left for a minute to go use the restroom so Lucas decided to seize the moment and talk to Peyton for the first time this night.

"Hey," he said walking up to her.

"Oh, hey! How's your night so far?" Peyton asked taking another sip of her champagne. She promised herself she would only have two glasses, which is all she had so far.

Lucas shrugged. "It's okay. You looked like you were having a nice time."

Peyton looked over to the direction that Chase walked off. "I'm having a fantastic time. I now see why Brooke was so hung up on him in high school. He's a great guy."

Lucas nodded not really wanting to talk about his with Peyton. Not _his_ Peyton. "Yeah, I guess." He looked at his watch and looked back at her. "I think I'm going to head off. Do you need a ride home?"

"No, I think me and Chase are going to surprise Owen," Peyton lied. He was probably just going to walk her home and say goodnight, but he didn't have to know that.

Lucas looked around real quick and then leaned into her. "He's not good enough for you," he whispered in her ear. Then he walked off. Peyton was right behind him.

"Hey," she called out, and Lucas stopped, "you have no right to say that to me!"

"Say what?" Lucas asked sounding annoyed.

"He's not good enough for me? That's not fair Lucas. Who's the one that good enough for me then? You? No, no, no that's not fair to me Lucas, and it's not fair to Lindsay either!" she yelled and then walked back into the store towards Brooke.

"Did you hear what Lucas said to me?" Peyton asked notice Chase wasn't back yet.

"No, what?" Brooke asked looking up to Peyton

"He told me that Chase isn't good enough for me," Peyton said throwing her hands into the air.

Brooke smirked. "Wow PBSkillz and BMSkillz worked up perfectly tonight," she said softly to herself. "Peyton, this is what we wanted to happen. This means that he was jealous of you two!"

"Well I don't care if he was. He had no right to say that."

"I know he didn't, but Peyton he wants you. Don't you want him?"

"Of course I do, but right now, no. I'd pick Chase over Lucas any day right now."

Brooke smiled back, "This means PBSkillz will be a long operation. Ooo, I like this stuff. I feel like I should have a mustache to twirl my finger around."

Peyton rolled her eyes at her best friend. "There's Chase. We're probably going to take off."

"Okay, but put a scrunchy on the door if you're having sex with him," Brooke whispered at her before she left.

Peyton waved her off and walked over to Chase. "Hey, do you wanna leave? It's winding down a lot, and I think Brooke wants to close up."

"Sure, I'll walk you home," Chase said putting his arm around Peyton's hip.

Peyton's breath was stuck in her throat again as she looked back at Brooke, who looked shocked when she saw what Chase did with her, but she recovered quickly and put two thumbs up towards the blond walking out of the door.

Chase and Peyton talked and laughed a lot on the way home remembering the evening. Once the reach Peyton doors, she reached into her bag to get her keys while Chase let go of her.

"Hey do you want to come to Tric next week?" Chase asked her.

"Um, yeah, we were actually going anyways for Mia. She's opening up there on Wednesday," Peyton said grabbing her keys.

Chase smiled at her and she smiled back. "Great, I'll pick you up at eight?"

Peyton nodded. "Sound great."

Chase leaned in and kissed her softly before turning to leave. Peyton smiled and walked into her house. _What am I going to do?_ She thought as her back hit he door.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you like this chapter! Tell me what you thought about it. The next chapter might be at the club, or a day or two before hand. Reviews!**


	6. People Always Leave

**I don't own anything! Thanks for the reviews from last chapter, and just so I don't get this question one more time PLEASE read the summary thing and look at the ships.**

* * *

"Brooke, we have to go now!" Peyton said running out of her room hopping up and down trying to put on a high heel.

Brooke came running down the stairs and into the kitchen to get her purse. "I know P. Sawyer, but I had to get beautiful for Owen!"

"I don't care! We're going to be late, and Mia is going to flip out if I'm not there on time with her. Not to mention Haley is going to be twice as mad!"

"Why is Haley going to be mad? And what about Chase," Brooke said wincing at his name, "aren't you meeting him there?"

"Well one," Peyton yelled out of the bathroom, "Haley will be mad because she'll have to help Mia when all she wants to do is be with Nathan tonight. Two, Chase is meeting me there, but I don't think that we're going out after this anymore."

Brooke stopped. "This has something to do with Lucas, doesn't it?"

Peyton was silent for a moment wondering if that was the real reason she just didn't think it was right with Chase. Maybe it was, but only time will tell. "No, I just don't think this going anywhere. And like when I came home from the party last week I realized that this wasn't what I was looking for."

"Because he doesn't write a novel about how much he loves you and because he doesn't have sandy blond hair and blue eyes?" Brooke said walking towards the door with Peyton behind her.

"No," Peyton said opening the door, "because I don't have to go behind your back to be with him."

Brooke scoffed, and walked out the door that Peyton held open for her. Peyton just laughed shutting the door behind her.

The club was already packed when Brooke and Peyton got there. They were still on time and there before most of their friends. Peyton looked around and saw Owen and Chase at the bar. Then she saw Lucas and Lindsay over at a table with drinks, but Peyton quickly gazed over them. She also saw Nathan and Haley with Carrie, and Mouth. Only Millicent and Skillz were missing from the party.

"Come one, bitch. We're getting shots to cheer to you and Mia!" Brooke said pulling Peyton to the bar.

When Lucas saw the brunette and the blond hurry towards the bar, he stood up more straight and stared at them. "I think we are doing a toast," Lucas said to Lindsay.

"You should go. I mean I don't really know Peyton and Brooke, and well the last time I talked to Peyton she was being a bitch," Lindsay said looking away.

Lucas sighed. He must have heard this story from Lindsay a half a dozen times, and yet she still went on about it. _Be like Peyton then and just punch the person,_ he thought at first, but then he realized she would have hit Peyton so he didn't say it out loud. "Look Lindsay, we can just ignore Peyton for the night. I just have to toast to this thing and then we'll go one way and she will go the other. Okay?"

Lindsay sighed and smiled at him. "Yes, thank you."

Lucas nodded and turned towards the bar. This will be hard when this person wants to pay you for the office space.

Brooke handed out shots of, well, her to everyone. "To Peyton and Mia," she said rising up her shot glass, along with everyone else, "it's really great that Peyton found Mia for her first artist. Also to us! Because now that we are all together again, I never want to leave again. So drink up, because now it's actually legal!" Everyone laughed and drank, well, Brooke and then most of them made a face.

"Not what I was expecting," Nathan whispered to Peyton who was standing besides Chase.

"Ugh, this is so gross. I can't believe she made us drink this stuff," Peyton said making a face.

"Tell me about it. I never thought a shot would taste so bad," Chase whispered to Peyton.

She laughed at the boys and then excuse herself so she could pay a blond boy back. "Here," she said handing him a check. "This is how much it would normally cost and now it's yours."

Lucas sighed and rolled his eyes. "Peyton I can't take your money! It's not fair whenever I'm trying to be a good guy and not make you pay!" Lucas said folding the check up and handing it back to her.

"Lucas I don't want this to be a favor. So why don't you just take the check okay?"

"No, I'm not taking your money," he said raising his hands into the air.

Peyton scoffed. "You will," she said turning away and walking into the crowd.

Mia was on next and with Jason in the crowd she was twice as nervous, but thankfully Peyton and Haley were able to calm her down before she went on.

The song was a hit, but in the mist of it she ran into him. "Peyt!" he yelled over the crowd.

Peyton ripped around. "What?"

"I need to talk to you."

Peyton rolled her eyes. She looked over and saw that Chase and Owen were having a conversation so she led him to her office and sat down on one of the chairs. "What's up?"

Lucas sighed and paced the floor. "I just need to talk to you about two things."

"Ok shoot," Peyton said not really looking at him, but beyond him hopping someone would need her soon.

"Why are you being so mean to Lindsay?"

Peyton remained calm because she knew this was going to be a question. She never said she wasn't a bitch to Lindsay, but she had her reasons. "Lucas before you get all mad and jump down my throat about this, just so you know I have my reasons."

Lucas looked at her with a question on his face, but he waited for her to continue.

"She is really nice Lucas. No matter how much I wish she was a bitch, she's not. She gave me lucky bamboo or whatever the hell that is. She tried to be nice to me; I just couldn't get past one of the facts."

"What facts?"

Peyton sighed. _She stole the boy I love,_ she thought. "Nothing, it's not really important."

"Then what are your reasons?"

Peyton knocked her head back wishing she never started this. "Do you remember what you said in your book?"

"What part?"

"You said I was great. You said we were great. Not you and Lindsay, not you and Brooke, just you and me. No one else. You said _we_ were destined to be together, Luke. And you know what; I wish you never said those words because you did not mean them."

"Peyton you knew I meant them! Why don't you think I did?" he demanded.

"Because Lucas, you gave up on us. Just like that!"

"Wait, by proposing I gave up on us?" Lucas asked throwing his arms up in the air.

Peyton got up out of her seat and walked over to one of the shelves she had and laid her hand on it. "No, Lucas, by not waiting you gave up on us. I wasn't ready then Luke. I wasn't ready to drop everything and get married. If you just would have waited like I asked you to, then we would be out there right now happily dancing to the music, and we would not be having this conversation. But instead I wake up and you're gone." Peyton took a deep breath and walked past him. She turned around at the door way and looked at him while he looked at her shock. "People always leave, Lucas."

She was gone. She left him with the worst possible feeling ever. Those three words were worse the any three words in the world. 'People always leave'. That wasn't supposed to be him. That was supposed to be the other people, like Jake and Jenny, her moms and dad, and her brother, but not him. He was supposed to be the guy she could come to for comfort, instead of trying to run away from him. This wasn't what was supposed to happen to them.

Peyton went to the bar to find Chase. She hadn't really talked to him all night and she felt sort of bad. "Hey," she said walking up to Chase and kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey," he said turning to her as she sat down. Lindsay was right across from them meaning Lucas would show up soon.

Just like Peyton thought he was. "Are you okay? I mean I saw you walk off with him. What happened?" Chase asked looking at her concerned.

"Nothing really, he just wouldn't take me check for the office space," Peyton said looking into Chase's eyes, which always made Lucas jealous.

"Owen, come here for a second," Chase said not breaking his gaze.

Owen showed up besides them. "Give me the check," Chase said putting out his hand. Peyton handed him the check and then Owen gave him the martini shaker. Chase placed the check inside it and told Owen to go to Lucas and give it to him in a martini glass. Owen walked off and Chase looked back at her. "There, that will make him take the check."

"Thanks," she said kissing him softly on the lips.

Lucas watched them, well mainly Peyton, very closely. Peyton and Chase weren't in this for the long run, Lucas decided. "A drink for you," he said putting a martini glass down.

"I didn't order anything," Lucas said looking at Owen.

"I know, but she did," Owen said nodding over to Peyton.

Lindsay stared at her looking disgusted.

Owen opened the shaker and poured in the check. Lucas picked it up and looked up to Peyton who was now staring at him alone. She did her signature nod and left him there with a check in his hand. While Owen walked off.

"Wow, that was really clever," Lindsay said clearly impressed by the joke.

Lucas sighed and put it into his back pocket. He'd give it back to her. "I'm not keeping this."

"Why not? I mean she wants to pay for it. Why not let her?"

"Because it's not right. I don't like taking money from Peyton for anything."

"Lucas not many people would just give away an office for free, meaning she probably just wants to make this as professional as possible. Though she should have just stayed in LA then."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "She couldn't stay away from home much longer. Also I don't care if she wants to make this professional. I'm not taking her money. She may need this at one point and she's too damn stubborn to ask anyone for a loan."

"Lucas, most people are still this friendly with their ex," Lindsay said with a worried tone in her voice.

"Well I'm 'most people'. And Peyt is more than just an ex. I mean she was a really great friend before and after the relationship, Lindsay. I just don't want to waste our friendship."

Lindsay took a deep breath. "Sure, sure. I need to go home though," she said kissing him on the cheek.

Lucas watched her leave, not thinking too much about it. He had to find Peyton and talk to her. He walked around the club looking in every direction. She was with Mia before when he was with Lindsay, but when he turned she was gone again. Then she spotted her… by Chase.

"Look, Peyton, I understand completely. Don't beat yourself up over this. Seriously, it's okay. You know how I feel about the situation," Chase said putting his hands on her shoulder. Then he kissed her forehead. "I'm serious, I feel the same way you do about this."

Peyton looked at him like he was crazy, but sweet. She never thought it would go this well. "Thank you Chase. Really you have no idea how much easier it is this way for me."

Chase nodded. "I know, but if you ever need anything just call me. I'll be there for you," he said. Then he turned and started walking over to Owen at the bar.

"Hey Peyton, can we finish talking?" the blond boy said walking up to her.

"We finished everything we need to say," Peyton said turning her head the other way.

"No, Peyton, I didn't. I told you I had to talk to you about two things, and I only got one of my problems solved and something totally different blown up in my face," Lucas said throwing his arms into the air.

Peyton shrugged. "I don't care. I never said I would answer both you problems. Those are yours and not mine. I really could care less about the other you have to talk about, especially if it's about Lindsay again."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Peyton rolled her eyes and led Lucas over to a corner of Tric. "Lucas, don't you get it? I can't stand being around her for two reasons. One, she just doesn't like me and is trying to freaking mark her territory with you. Two, she has the one thing in the world that I want the most."

"What do you want Peyton? What do you want? Tell me and you can have it," Lucas said looking into her green eyes.

Peyton shook her head. "No, Lucas, I can't have it. It's impossible. Believe me, I know it is."

"Nothing's impossible, Peyton."

"Yes, Lucas things are."

"Peyton, you have everything you ever wanted! You have your own record label! You also have Chase, and I don't know if you wanted him earlier or not, but now you have him too!"

Peyton laughed at him. He was so clueless. "No, Lucas, I don't have everything I want, and no I don't have Chase. I just told him I just want to be friends right now. I'm not looking for anything serious with _him_."

Lucas stood there. "Oh."

She rolled her eyes at him again, but laughed suddenly. "What's so funny?" Lucas asked.

She shook her head again and just walked off before he could say anything else. He wasn't going to be able to talk to her about well everything that happened.

"Hey what's wrong?" Brooke asked as Peyton walked up to her.

"I need to get out of here," Peyton said not able to meet her in the eyes.

Brooke nodded, she knew why. "Okay, everyone already left including my psycho mother, so let's go. I have to do something really quick, so just wait by the car."

Peyton nodded and walked out of Tric, while Brooke went to find Lucas. "What the hell did you say to her?"

Lucas looked up. "Nothing!"

"That's a lie, I know it!"

"I just asked her why she was being to mean to Lindsay, and then I wouldn't take her check until her forced me too."

"What did she say to you then? Because she is upset and I know you caused it because you just had to keep talking to her tonight after I warned you not to talk to her at all!"

_Flashback (First Days in Tree Hill)_

_Lucas walked to the door and opened it finding Brooke there looking pissed at him. "What did I do?"_

_Brooke sighed and walked into his living room. "Why? Why did you have to tell Peyton all those things on the Rivercourt?"_

_Lucas walked over to her with his head down. "I was harsh, I know that, but you have to understand why I did it. I just needed to know why she could just walk away from her job now and not then!"_

"_She could do it now because she was ready," Brooke said while Lucas rolled his eyes. "She wasn't ready before. She just wanted to see if she could make it in her career-"_

"_I told her she could!"_

"_-Now that she knows she can," Brooke continued as if Lucas didn't say anything, "she just wanted to come home and do it. She's ready for anything you may throw at her Lucas. She knew you bring that up, she just hoped you wouldn't. Lucas you have to know that when she called Nathan the next day she realized how stupid she was. She just couldn't admit it."_

_Lucas took a deep breath. He realized his mistake too, but also won't admit it. "Look Brooke, I had to ask. You know I have a right to ask, but I don't see why it hurts her so much. We are through."_

"_That's what you may think now Lucas, but I can see it in your eyes. When I, or someone else, talks about Peyton your eyes light up."_

_Lucas looked down sheepishly. "I can't help it. She was my true love."_

_Brooke nodded, they all knew that. "I know Lucas. I need you to do something for me though."_

"_What?"_

"_Don't talk to her anymore."_

"_What? I can't do that!"_

"_Well, learn how to. Just looking at her like you used to hurts her. She is breaking. Her heart is breaking so quickly here. She can't be the strong Peyton that she used to be. Not anymore, now that the only she could really open up too let her down."_

"_How did I let her down?"_

"_By not waiting, and I can tell, you know that too," Brooke said walking to the door. Lucas turned to look at her. She paused at the door while she opened it and said, "People always leave, Lucas. None of us ever thought it was going to be you."_

_End Flashback_

Lucas looked down. "I know you told me that. She just started going on about the book and how I should have never said those things because she didn't think I meant any of them. You know I did though."

"Lucas everyone knows you _do_. She just wished she never heard those words because you left," she said looking at him.

"She said that when she walked out of her office."

"What did she say?"

"'People always leave,'" Lucas whispered.

She nodded. "I have to go now though. You should get home to Lindsay anyways."

Back at home Peyton went straight to her room and put on sweat pants and a tank top. She just didn't feel like dressing up. Brooke, however, started a fire and gathered all of Lucas's books up.

"Peyton, can you come here."

Peyton walked out of her room and sat on the coffee table by Brooke staring into the flames. "What's up?"

"Here's what we are going to do. You said you wish he never said those words; well here is your chance to erase them. We are going to throw these books into the fire and then you are going to cry on my shoulder for as long as you need," Brooke said handing Peyton a book.

The curly blond took it and flipped it into the fire. She could hear his word evaporating into the air. She turned her head and buried it into Brooke shoulder and started weeping.

_It's you Peyton, the one I want to stand next too when all my dreams come true, it's you._

* * *

**A/N: Well there is the end to yet another chapter. Please review! I'll try to get another one up soon.**


	7. It Should Have Been Me

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Peyton was on the pool table in her office, the one Skillz made her get, drawing. She hadn't done this in forever and she wanted to get back into it. She drew a heart in the sand, but this heart was getting destroyed every time the waves came in and carried it half away. She realized once she was done that, that heart was hers. "Now it only needs a crack in it somewhere," she said out loud to herself.

When she was done she got up and hung it above her desk. She missed drawing. It was really the only she could express her feelings.

She walked out of her office and over to Owen who was getting ready for tonight's shift. "Hey Owen, what's up?"

Owen looked up. "Oh hey Peyton, I'm just getting some things done before I have to leave."

Peyton looked at him confused. She thought he practically lived here at night. "Where are you going too?"

"Didn't Brooke tell you? We're going out to dinner tonight. I asked her out the night after you guys were here celebrating Mia's thing," he said waving his hand towards the stage.

She understood why Brooke didn't tell her now. The day after Tric Peyton was very closed in. She really didn't want to do anything with anyone. Nathan, Skillz, and Brooke all tried to do something, but she just didn't want to do anything. She had to get that evening out of her mind.

Though it had been three days since Tric. Peyton wondered why Brooke hadn't told her today or even yesterday. Was she being that much of a zombie? "Oh, I think she might have told me. I just wasn't paying attention probably," Peyton said. "I should probably get going though. See ya."

Owen waved to her as she headed towards the door. She raced down the stairs towards her car. Suddenly she froze. "Lucas?"

"No, sorry, but I actually came here to see you," a shy voice said stepping out from behind the car.

"Lindsay, sorry, I just never saw you driving that car before," Peyton said with an apologetic smile.

Lindsay smiled back pulling the sleeves of her shirt down over her hands. "Sorry if I scared you, I just wanted to ask you something."

"Um, before you do, I feel like I owe you an apology. I've been really rude to you lately and I feel terrible about it. I just jumped to conclusions to fast and I hate when I do that. I'm sorry."

"I owe you one too because the way I acted at Tric the other night was not really directed towards you. Just more you and Lucas in general."

"Yea I understand," she said shifting her weight to the other foot. "Um, so anyways, what did you need to ask me?"

Lindsay looked down at her hands for a second and then looked up smiling. "I wanted to ask you if you could find a band for the wedding."

She looked at her confused. "Who's getting married?"

"Lucas and I, of course. Oh no, you didn't know did you?" Lindsay said taking a step back. She heard stories of Peyton from Haley and Brooke and she didn't want to get punched in the face.

Peyton stared straight ahead. She didn't know. No one told her. Is that why everyone was distancing themselves from her these days? "Wow, um, no I really didn't know, but congratulations. I'm happy for you two. And of course, I will get a band you guys. I'm pretty good at that."

Lindsay looked down and laughed. "Yea, I heard that. Thanks Peyton, and I'm sorry about springing this on you. I just figured Lucas, or Brooke, or Nathan would have told you by now."

"Yea so did I," Peyton said. Then she waved good-bye and got into her car. This was not happening to her.

"Brooke! Damnmit Brooke, you have some explaining to do!" Peyton said storming into the house.

Brooke hurried down the stairs. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Owen called me, I know I should have told you that we are going out, but you have been walking around like a total zombie for the past like three days!"

Peyton scowled. "It's not that, that I'm mad at you for!"

"Then what is it?" Brooke asked totally confused.

"So guess whose getting married!"

"Oh no, you heard?"

"Oh yes I did! And guess who told me!" Peyton said. Brooke was silent not really knowing who would tell her. No one wanted to tell her. "Lindsay!" Peyton exclaimed after awhile.

Brooke's mouth dropped. "Why the hell would Lindsay tell you?"

"I'm getting a band for their wedding."

"You're what?!"

"Yep, Lindsay asked me herself at Tric. God Brooke, why didn't anyone tell me? I was standing there like an idiot asking who was getting married."

"I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you as soon as we all heard, but once Lucas left we all agreed it would be better if he told you. We just didn't want to cause you more pain then you were already in because of him."

Peyton sighed walking about the kitchen. "Well there's nothing I can do about it, right? Anyways I have to go, I'm babysitting Jamie tonight while Nathan and Haley go out."

"Isn't that what the nanny is for?"

"Carrie is going out with some guy she met. So I volunteered," Peyton said grabbing her purse and heading towards the door.

"Peyton," Brooke called after her, "I'm really sorry, but you still could win him back."

"No, Brooke, I can't. He loves her and he wants to be with her. I can't do anything," she said walking out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jamie ran towards the door. "Aunt Peyton!"

"Hey Jimmy Jam," Peyton said picking him up into a hug. "How are you?"

"Great! I'm so excited for me, you, and Uncle Lucas to hang out!"

Peyton stared at him. Nathan then walked into the room. Peyton looked up at him with quizzical eyes. "Uncle Lucas is coming?"

Nathan laughed. "No why would he come?"

"Because I asked him to babysit Jamie tonight," Haley said walking into the room. She froze when she saw Peyton standing in the doorway holding Jamie. "Why is Peyton here?"

"Because I asked her to babysit Jamie tonight," Nathan replied.

Haley, Nathan, and Peyton all stared at each other. "You've got to be kidding me," Peyton said putting Jamie down.

Haley shrugged. "Look, Peyton, we all know how hard this is going to be-"

"Especially because he's engaged now," Peyton said cutting off Haley.

"How did you know?" Nathan asked her shocked.

"Lindsay asked me to pick out the band for her and Lucas's wedding. When I didn't know what she was talking about she so kindly explained that her and Lucas were getting married in a few months."

"Peyton we are so, so, so sorry! We should have told you, but we thought Lucas should-"Haley started.

"Where is my favorite nephew?" a blond man yelled into the house.

"Uncle Lucas!" Jamie said running towards Lucas.

"Um, we're going to go," Nathan said pushing Haley out the door.

"Bye guys!" she said rushing out the door leaving Lucas and Peyton staring at each other.

"Peyton, what are you doing here?" Lucas finally got out.

"Nathan asked me to babysit Jamie. Apparently Haley and him doing talk about who they are getting to babysit their son," Peyton said with a hint of anger in her voice. She really didn't want to be here right now.

Lucas laughed nervously. "Yea, I guess they don't. Um, so do you want me to leave?"

"No, we should stay here because Jamie's too excited."

He sighed nodding; he looked at Jamie who was practically bouncing off the walls in excitement. "Hey Jamie, why don't you go upstairs and get Chester. I'll be up in a second, okay?"

"Okay," Jamie said running upstairs to his room.

"Peyton," Lucas called after her because she was fallowing Jamie upstairs, "can I talk to you?"

Peyton sighed knowing she couldn't get out of this one. "Sure."

"I wanted to tell you something that happened to me the day I got home from Tric," Lucas started looking around the room, but never at Peyton.

"You and Lindsay go engaged," Peyton said bluntly finishing Lucas's thought.

"How did you know? I thought they were all going to leave that for me," Lucas said finally looking at her.

"Does that include Lindsay?" Lucas looked at her confused so Peyton continued, "Lindsay came to Tric today and asked me to pick out a band for your wedding." She held up her hand to stop Lucas from talking so she could finish. "When I asked her whose wedding she told me it was yours."

Lucas looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry. When I got home from telling them all I told Lindsay not to tell you because I was going too, and also I was going to ask you if you could pick out the band, but I just kept putting it off. I didn't really want to explain to you that I was going to marry someone else."

Peyton sighed. "Well I wished I would have heard it before today, but whatever. Anyways, I should go check on Jamie," she said heading up the stairs.

Lucas just walked over to the couch and sat down with a deep sigh. This wasn't how he wanted to tell her. He told Lindsay she shouldn't say anything because it would look like she was bragging, and well now it did.

Peyton and Jamie came down about an hour later to make some cookies. Peyton remembered she hadn't made cookies since her and Lucas did, so she wanted to give it another try. When they came downstairs she saw Lucas asleep on the couch. She was relieved at first because now she didn't really have to face him, so she and Jamie just went into the kitchen to make them.

Lucas though woke up as soon as he heard the sound of crashing cookie pans. "What the hell?"

"Lucas, language!" Peyton yelled at him laughing.

Lucas laughed getting off the couch and walking over to the kitchen. "Sorry, sorry. So what are you guys doing that it's so loud in here?"

"We're making cookies!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Oh no, you clearly weren't born the last time Peyton made cookies," Lucas said laughing at the memory of the salty cookies.

"Well sorry! I'll make sure not to put so much salt in them this time! Besides you said you liked them," Peyton say putting some of the ingredients into the bowl.

"Yeah that was only after our cookie dough fight," Lucas said back to her laughing.

"What cookie dough fight?" Jamie asked intrigued.

"Well," Lucas started, "Peyton over here put a handful of salt in to cookies while she was trying to make me some when we were dating. And well after I told her how bad they were she threw some at me and we got into a big fight of throwing them back and forth."

Peyton laughed. "Yes and I won that fight, I might add. It didn't last too long once I said a few words," she said raising an eyebrow.

Lucas laughed at her remembering when she said she had cookie dough down her shirt and she was going to take it off. "Yes, but that was unfair."

"No, not really," Peyton said mixing the ingredients now. "Here try this. I only put in a dash of salt now," she said putting some cookie dough on her finger and held it out to Lucas.

Without thinking Lucas took it off Peyton's finger with his tongue. "Mmm, much, much better than last time."

Peyton laughed staring down at the bowl. Lucas, however, put his finger into the dough and stuck it into Peyton's mouth. "See. I told you," he whispered.

They locked eyes at that moment. Peyton felt a spark between them at that moment, but Jamie had no idea. "Can we bake the cookies yet?" he asked staring up at his love-struck aunt and uncle.

"Sure sweetie. Um, why don't you get a spoon and we can spoon the dough onto the cookie pan," Peyton said handing the bowl to Lucas while she went to get the cookie pan.

_Ding!_

The timer went off, so Peyton went to get the cookies out of the oven while Lucas and Jamie got the cooling rakes ready. Lucas grabbed a cookie as soon as Peyton put the pan down and broke it in half.

"Here try this," he said holding the cookie up to Peyton's mouth.

Peyton looked into his eyes and then bit the cookie off Lucas's fingers. "Mmm, you're right it does taste better than last time."

"I'm not sure about that. I mean the dough after our cookie dough fight tasted pretty good on your neck," he said laughing to himself.

Peyton looked down blushing. This is not something they should be discussing in front of Jamie. "Hmmm."

"Why did you take the cookie dough off Aunt Peyton's neck?" Jamie asked looking up to his uncle.

Lucas looked down at him embarrassed. He forgot about Jamie for a second. "Um, she had so much on her she couldn't eat it all herself."

"Oh."

Peyton laughed at Jamie while he began putting the cookies onto the pan again confused by what Lucas was saying. "You know, you should be careful about what you say when Jamie is around," she whispered to Lucas.

"I forgot he was here," Lucas admitted sheepishly.

Once the cookies where done, it was nine o'clock. "Jimmy Jam, time to get ready for bed!" Peyton said as Lucas picked him up and started upstairs. Jamie tried to wiggle free, but Lucas was too strong for him.

Peyton, however, didn't know how long they were going to be so she made her way over to the couch and sat down closing her eyes. She let her mind wonder free through the days events. First, finding out that Lindsay and Lucas were getting married, then finding out that they were babysitting Jamie together, and then the sparks she kept feeling every time their arms or legs came close to touching.

"Hey," a deep voice whispered.

Peyton opened her eyes to see Lucas walking into the room. "Hey."

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

She shook her head. "Don't worry I wasn't asleep. Just resting my eyes."

He laughed. "Yeah, Jamie is a hard boy to handle."

"No, he really isn't. I just had a hard day at work, and after work," she said looking away from him.

Lucas understood what she meant by 'after work'. The whole Lindsay thing came to mind. "Peyton, I'm sorry. I should have told you about the whole engagement thing."

"Yea, you should have," she said nodding her head and turning her gaze to him. "I need to tell you something though."

"What's that?"

"Um, never mind. It's not important right now."

Before he could answer Nathan and Haley walked in. "Hey guys. I hope Jamie wasn't that much of a burden," Haley said. "Wow, who made what?"

"Jamie was fine, and Peyton and Jamie made chocolate chip cookies for you guys," Lucas said waving his hand towards the kitchen.

"I hope this wasn't too awkward," Nathan whispered to Peyton who was at his side.

"Na, it was okay. I actually got to hear that he was engaged from him. Well sort of. I kind of spat it out at him," Peyton said shrugging.

Nathan laughed and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks for doing this P. Sawyer."

"Anything for you, Nate. I should get going though," she said pulling out of their hug and heading towards the door. "See you later Haley. Lucas," she said nodding towards him.

He waved and watched her walk out. Probably out of his life too.

Once Peyton was home and the door was closed she ran over to the couch and buried her face into a pillow. This was not supposed to happen. They weren't supposed to get engaged.

_It was supposed to be me,_ Peyton thought to herself.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry, but Lucas and Lindsay had to get engaged. I know, I hate it too, but next chapter you will find out how he did it and what Haley has to say about it, along with the rest of the crew. Please review though!**


	8. Can't Help But Wait

A/N: I don't own anything, still.

* * *

Peyton walked through Tree Hill high school admiring everything. It brought back so many memories for her. She could see her and Brooke standing over by a locker that used to be hers. She turned the corner and found the place where Lucas picked her up and kissed her in the middle of the hall with students pouring out of every classroom. It was when he first came back from his surgery.

Peyton made her way over to the library just to check things out. She went to the place where she hid the day of the school shooting. Of course, they covered up the spot of blood. She circled around the little book shelf grazing her hand over it and walked back out. This wasn't the reason she was here.

She moved onto the boy's locker room. Hopefully they didn't have practice yet. They did, however, they were out on the court, so Peyton decided to go and watch them until they were finished.

"Luke," Skillz said nudging him, "look who it is."

Lucas looked up to the bleachers where Peyton was sitting watching the girls practice their cheerleading moves. "I wonder why she's here."

"Well she's either here just to watch, or she's here to talk to you," Skillz said walking across the court. "I'll find out for you dawg."

"Hey Skillz, what's up?" Peyton asked watching him walk over.

"Nuttin' much P. Sawyer. So why you here?"

She shrugged. "I guess I really just need to talk to Lucas about some things."

Skillz walked up the bleachers and sat down next to her looking across the court to Lucas who had a confused look on his face. He laughed and turned back to her. "What things?"

Peyton sighed. She knew he was either just being nice or he was going to tell Lucas. "I need to let him know that I'm letting him go."

"What?" Skillz asked sitting up and leaning away.

"It's been a week since I found out that he was getting married and it been a week of me wondering what I should do. Should I try to fight for him? Should I let him just be with Lindsay? Or should I just let him go so he can figure it out himself?" She sighed and continued, "I don't know if you know, well actually I don't think anyone knows, but we got into a huge fight the other day."

"What happened?"

_Flashback_

_Peyton paced around her office. Mia's album is getting close to being done meaning, Peyton needs to get her some gigs so her music can start getting out there. This is a nightmare._

"_Hey Peyt," a voice said coming from her office door._

_She looked up and sighed in relief to find Lucas standing at her door. Maybe he could calm her down. "Hey Lucas, are you escaping wedding preparations?"_

_He laughed nervously. "Not really, I'm actually here for the wedding. I was wondering if you have any ideas for the band yet."_

_She sighed. This isn't what she needed. "No, Lucas, I haven't had any time to look for a band for you and Lindsay yet."_

"_Well what are you waiting for? You do know that we are having the wedding in four months?" Lucas asked walking up to her desk were she was sitting._

"_Yes I do know Lucas, but that's not one of my main priorities."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean is I have Mia who's album is getting close to finished and I have to start finding gigs for her so she can start making a name for herself before her album comes out, and I have to get her cover ready, and help her with her music video. So right now I'm a little busy to look for your little band," she said with an annoyed voice._

"_Look, Peyton, when will you know about the bands? I just need to know because Lindsay is freaking out about this and I can't take it much longer," he said with a fake laugh._

"_Then don't marry her," Peyton replied with no smile on her face. She was totally serious now._

_Lucas sighed. "I love her Peyton."_

"_No, no you don't."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I can tell that you don't love her. You don't look at her the same way you used to look at me, or even Brooke! You're here now not because you have too, but you want too. I can see it in your eyes. Also that laugh you just gave wasn't a just-kidding-I-love-her-no-matter-what laugh. It was an I-don't-love-her-the-way-I-should laugh. Believe me I know both of those laughs."_

_Lucas scoffed at her. "Well Peyton you don't know me that well because I love her Peyton. At least more then you."_

_Peyton stepped back and glared at him. No one has ever told her that before. "Get out."_

"_What?" he ask at little surprised that she didn't start yelling at him._

"_Get out."_

"_With pleasure," he said turning and leaving._

_End Flashback_

Peyton finished the story for Skillz. He just sat there staring at Lucas. Well more like glaring at him. Lucas mouthed, 'What the hell did I do?', but Skillz couldn't answer back. "I can't believe he would say that to you," he whispered. "That's deep."

She nodded and looked back over at the cheerleaders. "Wow, I remember doing what they are doing now. I hate that routine. It was so annoying, all the spins and happy faces," she said laughing.

Skillz put his arm over her shoulder and pulled her close to him. "Don't worry P. Sawyer. You're too good for him anyways. He doesn't even deserve for you to tell him that."

Peyton looked over at him and then back to Skillz. "I know, but after all this I'm still in love with him. How messed up is that?"

"Not much. You guys should be the ones getting married. Not him and Lindsay. You guys are soul mates. He just can't see it yet."

The practiced ended a half an hour after that and Skillz never went back to Lucas to coach their team. He stayed with Peyton to make sure that she was okay. Once it was over Skillz let go of her and walked out of the gym shaking his head at Lucas. Peyton, however, stayed where she was until Skillz and everyone else left. Then she walked down the bleachers and over to Lucas.

"I'm not here to yell at you," she said as Lucas stared at her in confusion.

"I didn't ask."

"It was on your face," she said pointing at him. "I just need to tell you sometime I should have last week before our fight."

"About that Peyton, I'm really-"

Peyton held up her hand to stop him. "I don't want any apologies. I just need to tell you something." Lucas waited for her to talk. "I'm going to let you go Lucas. I'm not going to try to hold onto you anymore. I need to go my own way. I want to be there for you like Keith was there for Karen. What Keith did was something that no sane person would do, but he help your mom so much, and that's what I want to do. I want to be there for you whenever you need me, Lucas. I will be there if you need me for anything." She took his hand in hers and brought it up to her face to kiss it. "I'm letting you go," Peyton whispered.

She turned around and walked out of the gym with her head held high. There was nothing she could really do. She had to do it for her own good. She didn't do it for Lucas like she made it sound. She just did it for herself so she could get over him. Hopefully.

"Peyton, wait!" Lucas called after her running towards her.

She stopped and turned around. He was right next to her then as he picked her up and kissed her on the lips. This was no ordinary 'thank you' kiss; this was a deep and passionate kiss.

Once they broke for a much needed air, he set her down and put his forehead on his. "I need you so much Peyton. I just don't know that if my head knows it yet," he whispered.

"I know you do Lucas," she whispered back.

He let out a soft chuckle and pulled back. "I have to go."

She nodded as he turned and walked away. Her brain told her it was out of her life, but her heart told her that he just left to go and break the news to Lindsay. When that would be, no one really knew yet, but she hoped it was soon. She needed him so much.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked it. Sorry it was kind of sort, but I had to do this quick because I can't do any this weekend. Basketball Tournament. Anyways tell me what you thought.


	9. Red Light on the Wedding Night

A/N: I don't own anything. Not even Forever by Chris Brown (Listen to this song! It's amazing!) or I Won't Disagree by Kate Voegele.

* * *

_Its you, and me  
Movin at the speed of light into eternity (yeah)  
Tonight, is the night  
To join me in the middle of ectacy  
Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music around you (around you)_

Every time Peyton heard this song she thought of that day in the hallway. Where Lucas kissed her, like he used to. Before this whole break up/wedding thing happened. She only told Skillz about that day. She knew he wouldn't be all judgmental with it. He has been cheering for this, for forever.

When Lucas didn't even look at her the next day, Skillz was probably more pissed then her. Peyton just ignored it; she didn't want her heart to fall apart so easily, so she just let it go. Skillz, however, wouldn't. He wanted to punch him, but he didn't because Lucas was 'his boy' and Peyton asked him not too. It would just make things worse between them.

The wedding was soon and Peyton finally found a band for Lindsay and Lucas's wedding, which was still on. She did hear that Lucas was almost done with her book. That made her happy for him. She had to see him later tonight though. He was coming over to hear some music by the band she picked for them. _He better like it, or else Skillz can punch him then,_ Peyton thought.

She has been looking for a band for three days nonstop. It was driving her crazy! Brooke wasn't helping and Haley didn't want to get involved because she was helping Mia. Skillz and Nathan had the team so it was just her, and she hated it. She made a promise though, and she always kept her promises.

"P. Sawyer! Wanna go to lunch with me and B. Davis?" Skillz asked entering her office.

Peyton looked up and smiled at him. Skillz and she were a lot closer now, more than ever it seems like. "Sure, Skillz, let me just finish this and I'll be ready."

"Great," he said rubbing his hands together sitting down on one of her chairs. "B. Davis said she found this great place apparently, so I told her I would pick you up and we would meet her there."

"Sounds good to me, where is it?"

"Um, somewhere by the boardwalk."

Peyton nodded shutting her laptop. "Okay I'm ready. So guess what."

"What?"

"I found a band for the wedding. It took me forever, but I think Lindsay will really love it. She seems like a Jazzy type of person doesn't she?"

"Not really."

"Good cause that's not what I got her. They are called the G Sharps, I know, lame name, but their music is really good. Maybe I should sign them for a CD," she said laughing at the idea.

Skillz laughed too. "Yeah and then I'll meet Usher."

"There you are! Skillz you got her out of her office? She must love you more than me," Brooke said hugging her best friend.

"Sorry, Brooke, but you know how busy I am right now. I don't have time for anything, but I finished my biggest project and I will have that off my chest later tonight-"

"Why later tonight?" Skillz asked.

"Because Lucas is coming over to hear the band I picked for their wedding later tonight. It will be better if he does it now rather than later."

"So you picked a band?" Brooke asked taking a sip of her wine.

"Yea, it seemed to take me forever though, but I finally did find one. They are called the G Sharps. They are really good even though I hate their name," she said also taking a sip of her wine. "So what's good here?"

Both Brooke and Skillz shrugged. "That bartender looks good," Brooke said eying him.

"What's up wit you and bartenders?" Skillz asked.

She shrugged. "They make drinks, and I _love_ drinks."

Peyton giggled. "That you do Davis that you do."

The lunch went good. They laughed and ate and drank. Skillz was staying clear of the wedding subject along with Peyton and Brooke just went on about the bartender and her new line she was coming out with. When it was over, Skillz left to pick up Jamie and Brooke and Peyton went back to their house for a bit.

"Ugh, I'm exhausted! I haven't slept in forever," Brooke complained crashing onto the couch.

"Brooke, you have gotten more sleep then I have all week," Peyton said walking over to the fridge to get a bottle of water.

"That may be true, but you aren't designing a whole other line and getting ready for a big meeting with Macy's about your fashion line."

"No, I may not be, but I am finding a band for our ex's wedding and I'm getting a CD ready for Mia, and to top it all off I'm getting gigs for her and her tour ready for her."

Brooke shrugged. "You chose to do that."

"That I did," Peyton agreed. "And you chose to create a fashion line, I did not. Now let go outside. It's nice out there."

The two friends went out to find Lucas standing there. Brooke snuck back inside before Peyton could pull her back. She didn't notice though, she was just staring at Lucas with anger. "What do you want?"

"I came here for the music of the band. Lindsay wants to listen to it too," he said looking straight back at her.

"It's at my office. If you want we can go right now. We can both take cars," Peyton said turning inside to get her keys.

"Or we could ride together. That would be easier. Besides it will give me a chance to explain myself for how I've been these past few days."

"Um, no that's okay. I'll probably have to stay at my office anyways, so I might as well bring my own car. Just give me a sec."

When she came back Lucas hadn't left his spot on the porch. She smiled at him and then walked down to her Comet. "I'll lead," she called out to Lucas. He nodded as she drove away. She blasted her favorite song and put the roof down so her hair would fly. She loved doing this; she loved just driving around listening to a good song. She hasn't done this since the last time she lived here.

When they got there, Peyton was the first out of her car and the first into her office. She didn't wait for Lucas to even park his car before she headed up to her office. She wanted him gone as fast as possible. "Here's a demo of some of their song," she said handing him a CD as soon as he stepped in. "That should be enough to get a taste of what kinds of music they play. If that's all then you can leave. I just realized I have to do something for Mia real quick."

Lucas sighed and walked over to a chair and sat down. Then he looked at the CD and then tossed it onto the coffee table beside him.

"What?" Peyton asked a little annoyed that he was still here.

"I told you I wanted to talk, and since you wanted to take your own car, I guess this is the only time I'm going to get this chance to talk to before the wedding since you are _so_ busy," Lucas said calmly.

"I _am_ really busy Lucas," Peyton said bitterly, "and I don't think I have enough time to talk to you right now because your band took me a long time to find and I got behind on a lot of work."

"You didn't have to do it if you didn't want to, you know that? You don't have to act like this was something you had to do for us. You could have just said no," Lucas said. His temper was rising.

Peyton sighed. "No Lucas, I couldn't just say no. One, Lindsay cornered me at my office pleading me to pick a band because she thought I knew music so well I would be able to read her taste of music just by looking at her. Two, this was just something I had to do for her so she knew I didn't hold a grudge against her."

"A grudge? A grudge for what?"

Peyton rolled her eyes at him. "For marring you, when we all know I still love you!" She was now standing up as she yelled this at him.

Lucas sat there in shock. He knew she still loved him. She even told him that before this, but it was just different they way she said it now. It made his mind shift to a different gear. This wasn't what he was suspecting for some reason. This was a shock to him. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He sat there trying to think of words to say to her. "I should go," was all that managed to come out.

Peyton nodded sitting back down. She was at the edge of crying her eyes out. A tear escaped she wiped it away quickly before answering him. "That would be for the best."

Lucas saw the tear and it made him want to punch himself in the gut. He hated seeing her cry, especially when he was the one who made her cry, but he needed to get out of here before he did something he would regret.

When he got back to his house, Lindsay was sitting on the bed staring at the wall. He tried to smile, but he couldn't so he just walked over to her and handed her the CD. "Here, Peyton made this for us. It's a demo of a bed she thinks would be great for our wedding."

Lindsay still wouldn't look at him. Then she turned to him and asked, "What's Peyton's car brand?"

"Um, comet, why?" Lucas asked sitting down at his desk to finish up some things on his new book he was working on.

"'The boy saw a comet.'"

"Have you been reading my book?" Lucas asked staring at her. "I thought we agreed you wouldn't until I was done with it."

"It was on your laptop when I got home and I didn't realize it. I got into it and I ended up reading pretty much all of it. Then I got to one part of the book where it all clicked."

"Where what all clicked?"

"What is the book about, Lucas?"

"It's about a scientist and a comet, why?"

"No, Lucas, it's about a boy who's life doesn't have meaning until he sees the comet, or the girl he has been waiting to come back into his life since his first book was published," Lindsay said still sitting still.

"Lindsay, that book is not about Peyton. It's about a scientist, not a girl and a boy," Lucas said getting frustrated.

"Lucas, it's about a boy wanting something so bad his life doesn't have meaning until he finally does have it. That's you. It all makes sense to me now. I wasn't going to accuse you of anything, but then I saw your car next to Peyton's and the light was on in her office and-"

"Lindsay," Lucas interrupted, "I was getting the music for our wedding like you wanted. I went to her house to ask for it, but she said it was at her office, so she took her car and I took mine and we went in to get it. Nothing else happened."

"Really? Because I sat out there for about ten minutes and neither of you guys came out. The bartender, Owen, did. I asked him if you were still in there and he said yes, you guys were discussing something '_deep'._"

"No we were just talking about the music and how she was behind on her work that she needed to finish. That's all. Why are you making this a big deal when it isn't?"

_It's a crime against the heart you know  
To be somewhere in between_

Lindsay stood up and walked over to the other side of the bed close to the door. "Because Lucas, you went to basketball practice one day, and I saw Peyton go in too. I had to drop Haley off there. Then you come home that night like a zombie. You didn't look happy with yourself, you looked miserable, like you wanted something so bad, but you just couldn't have it. You walked around this house like that for days now, and Haley told me that you and Peyton haven't talked since that day that she was in the gym with you. Then you were so happy to see her tonight I just put two and two together. Lucas you love her, you just 

don't realize that yet. I'm not about to be the one to get put in between all of this," she said gesturing in thin air. "I can't do that. I don't think my heart could take getting broken like that. So just do yourself a favor Lucas and open your _eyes_ before she is lost forever," Lindsay said as she walked over to the door and walked out.

Lucas sat in his chair. This was not supposed to happening tonight. How could she just walk out on them? She just walked out of their relationship, and she left the ring. When did she even take that off? Did she find the letter his mom wrote him when he asked her for the ring for Peyton? If she did then that's probably what set her off.

He went to his dresser and opened it; sure enough there was the letter from his mom telling him that that ring was meant for Peyton, and that they would find their way to each other if something, or someone, got in the way. That's what set her off, he knew it.

He still wanted her back. He needed her, he was her everything. Or so he thought. He never listened to his heart anymore. Peyton broke it, but she still had it with her. He gave it to her the first time he talked her the day he picked up her car from the side of the road. It was hers and it would always be. Lindsay, or anyone else, would be able to have, because it was Peyton's. No one else's.

His heart belonged to Peyton Sawyer, and her heart belonged to Lucas Scott. He just didn't know it yet.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Lindsay is gone! But not for good (BOO). I have to keep her around for some things. WARNING: there may be some spoilers in the next few chapters, depending on when they are posted. So if you don't want to know I will warn you and you won't have to read the chapter until the episode is aired. Reviews please!


	10. It's about time

A/N: So what did you guys think of the season finale last night? I liked it, but I hated how it ended! I really want to know who he calls, but I think Peyton gets a call from her brother, but I'm not sure. Oh and I think only three or four more chapters left! Anyways on with the story…

I don't own anything

* * *

Peyton walked around the house unsure of what to think. Lucas said he hated her. He was wasted when he said it, but still! How could he? It wasn't entirely her fault for coming back. Lindsay didn't have to leave him just because she came back. That wasn't fair. Peyton didn't do anything but be supportive, well she did kiss him, but then he ignored her for a week!

Peyton grabbed her car keys and walked out of the house. She wasn't sure what she was going to say to Lindsay just yet, but she knew this had to be done.

"Lindsay?" she called popping her head into the door.

Lindsay looked up surprised to see Peyton standing in the doorway. She told Lucas she didn't want to get married awhile ago and pretty much no one from his crowd wanted anything to do with her. "Peyton, what are you doing here?"

Peyton walked in slowly and closed the door behind her. "I don't mean to interrupt you with anything, but I have to talk to you about Lucas." Lindsay sighed, but Peyton ignored it. "Look, I know me coming here wasn't the best thing for you two, but I had to come back. I had to see if anything was still there, but nothing it Lindsay! You have to believe me. Lucas loves you so much! I know he does, I just know he loves you more than anything in this world right now. He can't let go of you, Lindsay. I know he will fight for you, so you should go back to him. When you do I'll back off. I won't come near you two again. If I have to, I'll move. Just don't give up on him."

Lindsay looked over to the book behind her. It was his book, the one he wrote for the woman standing in front of her. For the woman who was pushing Lucas and her back together even though Lindsay knew that this kills her. "Peyton have you read Lucas's new book yet?"

She shook her head. "No, but I didn't think you could until it is an actual book."

Lindsay moved her chair a little bit and picked up the book. She handed it to Peyton and smiled at her. "Thank you for trying, but you shouldn't jump to conclusions until you read this book. Please read it, and if you feel like he still loves me, then come back and tell me that."

Peyton nodded and held the book close to her body while walking out the door. This is something she never thought would happen from going to go see Lindsay. Maybe Lindsay wasn't as much of a bitch as she thought she was.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Peyton are you going to come out with me and Owen tonight?" Brooke asked peaking her head into Peyton's room.

Peyton quickly ripped the tears from her face and covered Lucas's book under her covers. "No, no you two go and have some fun. I'll be fine here."

Brooke walked in and sat on Peyton's bed next to her. "Are you sure you're okay? You look like a bus just hit you. What's a matter?"

"Nothing, don't worry about me. I just got a something in my eye."

"From sitting on your bed in your room?" Brooke asked not buying it.

Peyton nodded her head. "Yes I did. Now if you don't mind I have to go to the bathroom. Is Owen here yet?"

"Yeah he's in the living room."

"Okay good, you two should get going."

Brooke sighed and walked up to the curly blonde. "Okay I'll go, but if you get sad or need ice cream or something just call me. Owen will live if we don't do anything special tonight."

Peyton nodded and walked out of the room. When she heard the door close behind Brooke and Owen, Peyton got the book and walked over to the couch by the fireplace. She wanted to burn it, but she couldn't because this copy wasn't hers.

It was like he was trying to tell her something that she didn't even want to believe. She didn't want to think that he still loved her because he said he hated her. All she wanted to do was yell at him and call him names, but she couldn't because she still loved him. These words though were strange and unwelcomed by her. She didn't want to believe them, not after everything he said to her.

She could believe them no matter what everyone said to her about them. She wouldn't put herself through this again. She couldn't.

Lucas went around his house like he didn't even care about anything anymore. He lost one of his closest friends because he was wasted and he lost the 'love of his life'. He knew he didn't love Lindsay like he should have, but he didn't want to believe that he had been with someone when he could have been married to the actual love of his life by now if he just would have waited a year or two. He was crushed when she said no, but he thought it was over then when really it wasn't. Peyton and he would never be over. Brooke learned it the hard way and everyone watched. Peyton and he were destined to be together. For him, it was just hard to except right now because his head was everywhere.

He didn't want to just be like 'I love you Peyton Sawyer. Marry me!' when he just got dumped hard. But yet he did just want to do that. He couldn't though, it wasn't right. He needed to get out of here to think.

He walked to the Rivercourt like old times and looked at the court. There was a comet on it with the words he wrote. He looked at the name. Peyton. When did find all the time to do this? Didn't she just say she was so behind on her work that she couldn't even find the time to talk to him? Maybe she was just saying that. _Well duh, after the way you treated her you didn't even want to see yourself in the mirror,_ he thought to himself. He couldn't believe what he said to her. He had to make this right. He just didn't know how yet.

"This is so Peyton," a voice said behind him.

"Hey Hales. What are you doing here?" Lucas asked sitting down in the middle of the court.

"Well I was looking for you and realized you would probably come over here to think about thing. I just didn't think I would find anything like this when I found you."

"Neither did I. It was here when I got here, and I didn't know what to think about it. It does have Peyton written all over it though."

"Tell me about it consider she signed her named down there," Haley said pointing to Peyton's name in the corner of the court.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "I know that she signed her name, but before I saw that I knew it was her. She has to be hurting or something."

"Well consider the boy she loves just said he hated her you can sort of see where she is coming from." Haley sat down beside him and sighed. "You know you broke her heart, Lucas. You really did."

"I did not break her hear Haley. She probably doesn't even care that I said that."

"Really? So is that why a ton of people are getting water balloons thrown on them? Because she doesn't even care?"

"Why are people getting water balloons thrown at them?"

"Because she is throwing them at people because she thought it would make her feel better. Lucas you really did hurt her. No matter what you may thing, you did hurt her."

"I know I did okay? I just don't know how to fix it yet!"

"I have an idea. Apologize!" Haley said hitting Lucas on the head.

"A lot easier said than done."

"No it's not watch. 'Peyton I'm sorry I told you I hated you. You know I didn't mean it because I'm still in love with you!' See not that hard at all."

Lucas sighed. "Haley I don't know if I love Peyton like I used to ok? She hurt me when she said no."

"I know that Lucas, but come on. You wrote two books about her! You have to still be in love with her, or you're just amazing at lying to yourself."

Lucas sighed getting up. "I have to go do something."

"Well it's about time," Haley said looking up at him.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's such a short chapter, but I don't really have that much time right now, so I'm going to try and update this soon. Hopefully by the weekend, or beforehand. Reviews please!


	11. Author Note

A/N: It's finally summer for me!! Anyways now that it is I'm going to tell you guys the dates I won't be near a computer so I can't update so people won't get mad at me for not updating...

**June 15-21: Appalachia (Church work camp thing)**

**July 13-17: Bethany Soccer Camp (Leaving on my birthday:( )**

**July 17-19: CalU Basketball Camp**

Sorry guys but if I have a chance I will try to update as soon as I get home, or sometime then. I have one more day here in the Burgh so I'll try to update the stories that I haven't updated in awhile (A/N: Back to the Beginning and I Won't Disagree and maybe Not Always You and Me). Sorry for making everyone wait longer then they want to, but summer is actually really busy for me... it sort of sucks.


	12. The Reunion?

A/N: Three chapters left, I think. Around that number, but I don't know. Anyways thanks for being patient. I think you people are the only ones who don't keep bothering me about not updating every day. Just a busy summer like always. Anyways enjoy the chapter.

By the way I don't own anything…

* * *

Lucas walked down to the ocean where Brooke and Peyton's house now is. He hoped he could just talk to her about the whole thing, but he wasn't sure how he would do it. Or even if he could get past Brooke. She probably wouldn't let him onto the porch.

Well he did get onto the porch and to the door without Brooke pouncing on him. When he knocked on the door no one answered. _Maybe this was her punishment,_ he thought. He looked up to see lights on, but yet no one was answering him.

He decided to walk in, and when he did he heard shuffling downstairs in what he thinks is Peyton's bedroom. "Peyton?"

Peyton stuck her head out of her room and rolled her eyes at him and then went back to what she was doing before the interruption.

Lucas sighed knowing he deserved it, but followed her anyways. "Look, Peyton, I need to talk to you about what happened the other day. I didn't mean for it to happen, you know? It just slipped out of my mouth."

"Lucas I really don't have time for this. I have a plane to catch and I have to pack still," Peyton said grabbing a pile of clothes and putting them into her suitcase.

He stood in her door frame not sure what to think. Where was she going? Was she coming back? Was she meeting someone wherever she was going? "Where are you going?"

"Back to California."

"Why?"

"Because my brother called me and he's actually in town there, and he thought I still lived there because I haven't talked to him for a long time. So I'm going back to LA so I can spend a week or so with him before he heads back to wherever he was before," she said as she zipped up her suitcase and grabbed her purse off her night stand. "Why are you even here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Well, can it wait till I get back? I have a plane to catch at 1:30 in the morning and its 11:30 now. I have to go."

He stepped aside so she could make her way to the front door. "Why don't I drive you, that way I can talk to you before you leave?" He was getting desperate to talk to her.

She stopped what she was doing and turned to him. "Fine, Lucas, you can drive me, but I don't want to be late so we have to go now. This is the last flight till 5 PM tomorrow."

Lucas smiled as he grabbed her suitcase from her and lead her to his car.

"So," Peyton said as Lucas turned on his car, "what did you want to talk about anyways?"

"I really wanted to tell you how sorry I was for what I said before. I didn't mean it. I was just frustrated and it just came out without me even thinking about it twice. I'm really sorry Peyt," he said quickly.

"You don't need to apologized, Lucas. I don't blame you. You were under a lot of stress with the wedding and then Lindsay leaving you. Don't worry about it."

"No you don't get it. I didn't mean to say it at all. It just happened and it shouldn't have. There is no excuse for me. You shouldn't just forgive me, you should hate me."

She laughed as raindrops hit the windows. "Lucas, I'm not like Brooke. I don't hate people for a long period of time. It takes to much energy."

"There's one more thing I need to tell you."

"What's that?"

"When I came over tonight I was sort of hoping you would act this way because I wanted to take you out to dinner tomorrow night, but since you are leaving for LA maybe we could do it when you come back."

She thought about it for a second. Was this going to be like a date thing or something less special? "I'd like that."

They were at the airport now. Lucas got out and opened the door for her and then got her suitcase out of his car. He walked her to where he was allowed and then stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"I'll see you when you get back Peyton." Then he kissed her softly on the lips. He didn't want to see her reaction at the moment; he just wanted to leave her with something to think about while she was in California. Hopefully she would feel the same way.

She did, however. She stood there almost in complete shock. She didn't think she was going to be able to move. She stood there until he was complete out of her site. Then she composed herself and got onto her plane.

As she sat in her seat by the window, she stared out to the gloomy Tree Hill she was leaving for a week. Then questions came to her mind. What if Lindsay suddenly wanted Lucas back? Would he go back to her and leave Peyton crushed again?

She'll only know when she comes back.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What's up with that smirk?" Haley asked Lucas as he walked into her classroom the day after he dropped off Peyton at the airport.

He shrugged. "It's just a really nice day."

Haley laughed not believing a thing. "So how did things go with Peyton last night?"

"What makes you think this has anything to do with her?"

"Because that, my friend, was the same grin you wore when you and she were actually going out for the first time! I remember things well."

"Well if you must know I told her how sorry I was and drove her to the airport." He paused as he walked to the front of her desk. Then he looked at the clock and smiled again. "Oh and I kissed her right before she left," he said walking towards the door.

"What?! What happened after that?" Haley asked getting out of her seat and walking over to him.

He shrugged. "Sorry, but you have a class to teach."

(The bell rings)

"Ugh, I hate you Lucas Scott! Leaving me on the edge of my seat like this," she yelled out to the hallway as he walked away.

He chuckled as he went to the gym.

"Coach, what was Miss Haley James yelling at you for?" Quentin asked as he dribbled a ball.

"Haley yelled at you?" Skillz asked raising an eye brow.

Lucas shrugged smiling. "Oh just that I left her on a cliff hanger until I stop over her house tonight. Oh and Q you have 50 foul shots to shoot, so go!"

Skillz laughed as Quentin left to shoot. "So what did you tell her?"

"Oh nothing major. Just that after I dropped Peyton off at the airport I kissed her before she got onto her plane."

"Say what?"

"I kissed Peyton yesterday, well this morning actually."

Skillz nodded and smiled, but then got serious. "Lucas I'm happy that you finally realized, but you better not hurt Peyton again. I don't think she can deal with that and I hate seeing her as sad as she has been ever since she came back."

Lucas nodded putting his arm around his friend. "Believe me that's the last thing I want to do."

After practice he told Haley everything that happened with Peyton. She of course told Lucas the same thing that Skillz told him. He said the same thing again and then went home. He took a shower and ate dinner before he sat down at his computer. He was thinking about emailing Peyton to see how everything was going with her brother. But before he could a knock came to the door.

He got up looking confused as he opened up the door. Lindsay was standing there with her hands behind her back and a worried look on her face. Lucas knew that look, he just hoped he was wrong.

"Lindsay, what are you doing here?"

"Lucas I need to talk to you about something," she said. "Can I come in?"

He nodded and stepped aside so she could come in. After she sat down on her bed he asked her, "What do you need to talk to me about?"

She looked over to his laptop. "Are you writing another novel already?"

Lucas shook his head. "No, I was about to write an email. Lindsay what do you want to talk about?" _ Please not what I think it is…_

She sighed. "Lucas I was listening to our wedding CD today. And I realized something."

"What was that?"

"I miss you. I want to be with you. I believe you that you didn't do anything with Peyton that night and I believe that you don't love her anymore. I just want to be with you."

"Lindsay I don't understand," Lucas said shaking his head as he paced up and down. This could not be happening.

"I _miss_ you, Lucas."

"Yeah, I got that part, but I mean the part where you want to be with me again. What's up with that? I mean you told me you didn't want to be with me anymore because you don't trust me. What made you trust me all of a sudden?"

Lindsay shrugged. "I don't know. I just realized I could."

"How though? How did you realize it after the fact?"

"Because you know what the first song on the CD was?" He shook his head. "It was _our_ song, Lucas. It was _You & Me_. The first song we listened to together. Do you remember?"

He nodded. "Of course I remember, but how did that make you realize that you could trust me?"

"It was fate. I assume that Peyton didn't know that that was our song. I assume she just put it on there for some reason. That just doesn't happen Lucas. That's fate."

Lucas rubbed his face with his hands. "Well then what are you saying Lindsay. You want to give us another chance?"

She shook her head. "No, I want to marry you, Lucas. I want us to get married like we were planning on doing. I want to marry you."

* * *

A/N: Oh no! What will he chose? I'll try to get the next chapter up soon so you're not on the edge of your seat the whole time. LOL.


	13. What Happened?

A/N: Wow!! I'm so sorry! I feel so bad. I haven't updated any of my stories in like months! Sorry!! Well hopefully you will like the second to last chapter of I Won't Disagree.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything including Shattered (Turn the Car Around) by O.A.R

* * *

Lucas woke up from the bright sun gleaming down on him. What had he done? Did he do something he would regret later down the road, or did he make the best decision of his life?

"_No, I want to marry you, Lucas. I want us to get married like we were planning on doing. I want to marry you."_

_Lucas walked up and down the bedroom. He didn't know what to do. Should he just go up and kiss her or tell her he might have something with Peyton? But what if he doesn't have anything with her? What if the whole kissing thing wasn't really anything? He'd be making a huge mistake then not taking her back._

_He stopped and looked at Lindsay in the eyes. She looked like she was about to cry. He knew what he should do, but he didn't want to make her cry. So, he walked up to her, cupped her face and kissed her._

He rubbed his hands over his face. Did he make a big mistake? He groaned and got out of bed and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked miserable. Not just like oh-what-the-hell-is-going-on-with-my-life miserable, but a damn-I-may-of-screwed-up-my-whole-life miserable.

_How many times can I break till I shatter?  
Over the line can't define what I'm after  
I always turn the car around  
Give me a break let me make my own pattern  
All that it takes is some time but I'm shattered  
I always turn the car around_

He walked into his kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. He stared out the window while he sipped it and looked at the clock. 11 o'clock in the morning. Peyton's arriving in an hour at the airport and Haley said that Brooke is picking her up and taking her out to lunch.

Haley, knowing everything that happens in Lucas's life, won't speak to him. The last thing she said to him was that he's an idiot and needs to decide who is the one he really wants to spend the rest of his life with.

Of course she didn't let him finish the story before she told him that and walked out of her own classroom so she wouldn't have to talk to him anymore. He felt like he should have just moved away from Tree Hill and went traveling with him mom and Lily.

He turned around and walked back to his laptop in his computer and started typing up an email to send to Lindsay. Maybe she will actually understand, or this will just make things worse.

What does he have to lose?

* * *

Peyton took a deep breath as the plane started to land at Tree Hill's airport. She closed her eyes as they landed and imagined Lucas's kissing her again, just like he did whenever she was about to leave to spend a week with her brother.

She thought about emailing Lucas while she was away to see if there was anything there if it was just a false sense of hope like whenever Karen kissed Keith before she went to Italy. (It probably wouldn't have been false if Keith and Lucas didn't get into the car accident though). Then she thought that it would just be better if she didn't get her hopes up higher than they already were.

She didn't know who was going to pick her up today. She wanted Lucas to, but she just knew it would probably be Brooke, Skillz, or Nathan. When she got off the plane it was Brooke just like she thought it would be.

Brooke ran up to her and hugged her like they've been apart for years instead of a week. "P. Sawyer I missed you so much!" Brooke squealed.

Peyton laughed at her brown haired friend. "I missed you too B. Davis."

They didn't waste much time, Brooke put her arm around her friends waist as they went to get Peyton's bag and then went to her car to go out to lunch. When they got to the restaurant they sat down and Brooke started talking about Victoria and how she was taking over her business even when she fired her, she just wouldn't get the picture.

Peyton nodded and said some things when she felt she had to but her mind kept wondering to Lucas and wondering if there still was something there or if she was just lying to herself. She couldn't remember the kiss all that well; it may have been a friendly kiss. Like one brothers and sisters give?

"So tell me about the week you spent with Derek!" Brooke said taking a bit of her salad. "Is he still a hot navy guy?"

Peyton rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yes he is still doing what he did before. The week was really nice. We caught up on everything, even though he felt bad for making me come all the way back to California, but I told him I needed a little vacation from all the drama. We went out to dinner a lot and saw some movies. It was really nice."

"That's good. He was such a nice guy whenever he came to the basketball banquet in high school. I only wish we were friends then so I could of met him," she said teasingly.

"Ah yes, he did ask about you."

"What, he did? What did he ask?" Brooke asked jumping out of her seat.

"He wanted to know if the brunette bitch was still giving me trouble about Lucas," she said laughing.

"What! He did not!"

Peyton shook her head. "No but he did ask if we worked things out yet. I told him we did and we are best friends again. Then he asked about Lucas…"

"Oh no, what did you say?"

"I changed the subject at first, but that didn't work so I ended up telling him the whole story from beginning to end."

"Well, that must have been a fun conversation."

"Oh it was. He was really mad at me at first for not saying yes, but then he understood why I didn't say yes at first. He doesn't really blame anyone for the whole thing with us. He's sort of like Switzerland. He's neutral."

"Hmmm, maybe I could make those shirts for the whole crew! Considering none of care whose fault it is, we only want you two to actually get together!"

Peyton laughed and rolled her eyes knowing she wanted the same thing. She just didn't know if it would happen or not.

* * *

Lucas watched the clock tick down the seconds waiting for a replay from Lindsay. A ping finally came and he opened it.

_Dear Lucas,_

_I understand. Like I told you from the beginning, I was always cheering for the couple in the book._

_Lindsay_

He smiled and grabbed his coat to hop into his car to go to Haley's house. She should know what he was going to do. Also he missed his best friend.

_After they broke apart, Lucas looked at the women and realized he only saw Peyton. He didn't see Lindsay like he used to see her. He doubted that he would ever see her that way again after she left him._

_He closed his eyes realizing he just made the biggest mistake of his life. What if Peyton found out what he just did? What if she didn't want to talk him because of it? What if Brooke found out and just made it worse? What was he supposed to do?_

_Lindsay looked at him and smiled. "I knew I shouldn't give up on you yet Lucas Scott. I knew you were the one for me the moment I read your book."_

_Lucas turned away from her and walked over to his bed. "Lindsay that was a mistake. I'm sorry I didn't mean to just do that too you but I realized something. I do love you. I mean that, but I'm not in love with you anymore. Whenever you left me I thought I would win you back no matter what it cost, but its cost me so much for you just to talk to me. I can't do that again. You're going to start thinking things again and I don't have the energy to tell you it's not true. You don't trust me, Lindsay. You never will."_

_She looked at him for awhile and just walked out of his house and out of his life._

Peyton unpacked everything in her room and walked out into the living room where Brooke left a note telling her she was starting of the t-shirts at the store. Peyton threw the paper away laughing and shaking her head.

Suddenly a knock came to the door.

She walked over and opened the door. Before she could even figure out what was happening Lucas's lips crashed to hers. He kissed he like he it was the last thing he would ever do.

They backed up into the house as Peyton closed the front door with her foot, not asking a question.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's short, but I gotta save something for the last chapter. I'll try to get all my stories updated before the weekend if not during the weekend so I can get this up as soon as possible. (Hopefully not three months later. Sorry bout that again.) Reviews please! I just got braces and I need something to cheer me up…


	14. The Ending is the New Beginning

A/N: Thanks for staying with me the whole time! I know sometimes it took me a long time to actually update the story, but you guys were always loyal. Thank you! Enjoy the last chapter of I Won't Disagree.

I do not own anything

_Epilogue_

Peyton stared at herself in a full-length mirror trying not the move a muscle. Brooke was standing behind her doing some last minute adjustments to her dress. Haley was sitting down fixing her hair, smiling whenever Peyton looked over in her direction.

"Brooke, it looks fine," Peyton said letting out a deep breath. She was tired of being patient with Brooke. This was _her_ day after all, not Brooke's.

"No it doesn't P. Sawyer. It needs to be perfect considering you are wearing a Brooke Davis Original," she said placing a pin in the bottom of Peyton's dress.

"Brooke really, it looks amazing. No one is going to notice anything you are doing now besides you. Just leave it," Haley said getting up and walking over to Peyton. "You really look amazing."

Peyton smiled at her and then looked at herself again. She did look just the way she pictured herself on this day. She wore a long white, spaghetti strapped dress. It had a V neck line and fit her like a glove. Around her torso was a thin line of beads, which was her favorite part.

Her hair was up with strands hanging down here and there, but not messily. You could tell she had some makeup on, but compared to Brooke she looked natural. Her shoes were a little taller than she liked, but she had to put up with them.

Haley and Brooke matched. They were wearing sapphire blue dress. They stopped shortly before their knees and sort of fluffed out at the end.

Haley had her hair down, but curly, and was holding a bouquet of white roses. Brooke, one the other hand, just like she did at Haley's wedding so many years ago. To the side and curly, but it didn't look at messy as it did back then.

Peyton flinched when Brooke accidentally pierced her with the pin. Brooke groaned and continued to work. "That better not have made you bleed," she snapped.

"I'll do my best to stop it," Peyton assured her.

_Knock, Knock_.

"Haley if that is Lucas tell him to go to the alter!" Brooke yelled as Haley went to open the door.

Skillz, Nathan and Jamie were standing there. Jamie was holding out some red roses which he walked over and gave to Peyton. Then Jamie turned around and left. Lucas apparently needed him ASAP.

Nathan and Skillz walked in after Jamie left. Nathan put his arm around his wife's waist and stood there staring at Peyton. Skillz walked up to Brooke and Peyton and studied them.

"Brooke, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Fixing her dress," she said not looking up.

"It looks great, why try to mess it up?"

"That's what we keep telling her," Haley called from behind him.

"I'm not going to mess it up!" Brooke snapped at him.

Skillz put his hands in there and air and gave in apologetic look to Peyton who bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Nate, I think Brooke might bite our heads off if we comment on her 'fixing' again."

Nathan laughed. "Really Brooke, it looks good. No one is going to know what you did here."

"Exactly," Haley said again.

"Fine! I'll stop, but if Peyton trips over her own dress walking down the aisle and breaks her ankle, it's all your fault! Not mine!" Brooke said pointing at every one of them.

Peyton hopped down off the stole she was standing on. "Brooke, I'm not going to trip. As you can see," she said walking up and down the room, "I haven't tripped yet."

Brooke rolled her eyes and moved towards the mirror to look at her own dress.

"Peyton, if you are thinking about running out, you may want to tell Lucas now because I don't know if he can handle rejection again," Skillz joked. "I'm sure he would get it if you were running away wit me tho."

Peyton laughed while Nathan and Haley both rolled their eyes. "Sorry Skillz, but maybe in my next life. I'm not walking away from this anytime soon."

Skillz smiled at her and gave her a hug before turning towards the door. Nathan did the same thing, kissing her on the cheek and walked out with Skillz.

"Why did they come in if they were just going to make me want to stab them?" Brooke asked walking up to Haley.

"I don't know. They wanted to see Peyton?" she said shrugging.

Brooke groaned and tried putting on her sapphire heel on her left foot.

"You might want to sit down Brooke, or you're going to end up killing yourself," Peyton suggested.

"I don't have time for that. It starts in five minutes! Haley, you need to go and make sure Lucas, Nathan and Skillz are in position. Peyton you need to get to the front of the building, I'll be there in a second and I'll meet both of you there!" Brooke said running out of the room followed by Haley.

Peyton sighed and went to sit by the smaller mirror to make sure she looked perfect. She wished her mothers were here. She would have loved to see Ellie's face when she walked down the aisle along with her adoptive mother. Her father was going to walk her down the aisle though, and that's all she needed.

And then she would get her fairy tale ending. Lucas.

Lucas would be standing next to the minister with Nathan and Skillz behind him. Then when she got close enough, he would walk up and take her from her father, and they would begin their life together. All they had to do was say 'I do'.

Peyton felt herself shiver. She was finally having something go right in her life. It only took how many years to get here?

Why did they have to waste so much time? They might have had a child by now if she only said yes the first time he asked her. Maybe they might have been married as long as Haley and Nathan if she wanted more then just sex the first night they were together at Nathan's part so many years ago.

A faint knock came against the door and her father opened it up. "Wow, you look beautiful Peyt."

She blushed and stood up. "Thanks dad."

"Well, are you ready?"

She took a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be."

She put her arm around her father's as he led her out of the small room. They walked to the front of the church together where Brooke and Haley were already waiting for them.

Brooke sighed in relief. "I thought I was going to have to drag you out of there." Haley elbowed her in the ribs. "Ouch, I was just kidding!"

Peyton smiled faintly as the music started to play. Brooke turned to her and hugged her tightly. "You're going to have it all P. Sawyer. It's going to fine! Then you guys can go on couples date with Naley and I'll sit at home watching all the children," she said laughing with tears rolling down her cheek.

"Brooke I love you!" Peyton said hugging her tighter. "Thanks for being my Maid of Honor."

"Guys, it's Showtime," Haley said smiling.

Brooke and Peyton took a deep breath and face forward. The doors swung open and Haley and Brooke started down the aisle one after another. Peyton counted to five, slowly, and started down after them.

Her father gripped her arm a little tighter. Peyton was suddenly aware of the murmurs of the crowd when she walked in after her braid maids. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she looked down.

Her eyes searched the room, looking at the people she knew and loved so dearly. Then her eyes finally set on Lucas. He looked so handsome in his tuxedo. His smile widen when his eyes met hers halfway down the aisle.

Then they finally made it. Her father kissed her on the cheek and then handed her hand to Lucas's waiting one. Lucas smiled at her as the walked towards the minister.

Their vows were traditional considering their was a whole book about their love for one another, they didn't think they need to tell each other again. Then finally the minister said the magic words, "Till death do you part?"

"I do," Peyton whispered.

"I do," Lucas said smiling.

Then they slipped the rings onto each other's hands.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the minister said.

Lucas pulled her into a passionate kiss, like the one they had that night six months ago when they finally realized they were with each other forever.

Everyone applauded as Lucas and Peyton walked out of the church together.

They were finally together forever, just like to book said they would be.


End file.
